


Dark Crystal: Pursuing Shadows

by CreatureofMidnight21



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Understanding, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureofMidnight21/pseuds/CreatureofMidnight21
Summary: Just outside the large forest of Dark Wood, an adventurous Gelfling named Aya is known as the Stonewood Clan's most prized hunter and stubborn beauty in all of Thra. Engaged to a brash Spriton captain, Aya resents the idea of settling down especially when a rumored blight is plaguing the heart of Dark Wood. Aya's curious nature during a solo patrol becomes a game of survival when the legendary Hunter chooses her as his next prey. Aya soon realize that the result of the hunt reveals more about herself and her destiny in Thra.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
So, I have been trying to post my work for years online and I finally have the courage to start posting. I have a lot of fan work, but this one I am very proud on how its turning out. Dark Crystal has always be one of my top five favorite movies and the series inspired endless sketches and writing. Please leave reviews, and comments on what you think Iwould be happy to hear :)

_When the second Great Conjunction occurred in Thra, the mystical and wise beings known as the UrSkeks disappeared into a pillar of white light from the Crystal of Truth. In their place, two new species appeared in the crystal chamber each pair staggered and crawled where each individual UrSkek floated. The skeksis, authoritative reptilian like-creatures with avian shaped heads and long manes declared themselves as lords of the crystal, while the gentle hunch dinosaur-like creatures, the urRu fled from the crystal castle to a stone valley, eventually known as Valley of The Mystics, to live in peace and harmony. While intimidating, the skeksis shared knowledge with the most populated inhabitants of Thra, the gelfling about politics, which tremendously aided in the creation of the seven great clans, each having a matriarch called Maudra, to speak on the clan’s behalf. For almost a thousand trines, all seem to be harmonious, but something is amiss in different regions of Thra, infecting the gentle creatures to become rabid and destructive monsters. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ I do not own Dark Crystal or Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. They and their characters belong to Jim Henson and Jim Henson's Company.  
Aya and OCs mentioned belong to me._


	2. Never Challenge a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1! Please enjoy and I would love reviews :). I am also working on sketching my characters and characters from AOR on my deviantart along with posting my story there as well. Check it out! www.deviantart.com/blazingwolf16.

As the gentle rays of the Great Sun seeps through the trees of Dark Wood, creatures inside the forest began to stir from their slumber. From the small plant creatures to help their mother tree grow, to the wild fizzgig packs rolling around the forest floor; a new day has arrived to Thra. Just outside the heart of the forest, the Stone in the Wood clan began to wake from their slumber to start their daily routine in their forest terrain community; from the forest floor of boulders and moss, to the hollow trunks, even as high as the strongest branch held Gelfling homes. In the tree of the village, a large hut, that faces the darkest part of the forest holds a fiery spirit who just finished preparing herself for the morning patrol.  


_ The others will gather for the patrol at the dawn of the Rose sun. This will at least give me a few hours to scout out the regions and see where this aggressive blight has spread,_ the Stonewood patrol leader, Aya the Huntress thought before she finished tying her knee-high socks and then walked to the exit of her hut, grabbing her long bow and quiver before she stepped outside. Aya was a tall Gelfling female with platinum blonde hair, purple highlights and dark brown on the ends her bangs and long mane tied into a high braided ponytail. The fit Gelfling wears a mottled brown cloak, with a dark brown corset armor underneath her cloak, black fingerless gloves, dark brown pants with gold leaf decoration that travel down her thigh and knee high light taupe socks that expose her heel and toes. Fastening her weapons on her back, Aya grab a rope hanging from her roof before she slides down to the forest floor. Landing with ease, Aya gazes southwest of the forest, an eerie conscious flowing like a mist through the trees. It made Aya squinted her eyes to pinpoint where the source was coming from, but then felt a familiar presence behind her.  


“Solo patrol again,” A familiar voice said, making Aya smirk and turn to see a dark mane female Gelfling with sapphire eyes standing behind her in a green long sleeve dress with a basket of today’s harvest in her hands.  


Shrugging, Aya said, “You know me Midna, always scouting ahead to see if there is any trouble for the patrol party.” The jest explanation made the Gelfling girl giggle, but then the dark Midna puts on a stern face before she rushes up to Aya and wave a finger in front of Aya’s face.  


“I know your going past our borders to Dark Wood again; Maudra Fara said no one is to enter that part of the forest. The creatures have become more hostile and you should know better than anyone that it’s extremely dangerous to venture alone,” Midna scolded, making Aya lift her hands in surrender and smile apologetically to her best friend.  


“Alright consider me caught,” Aya nervously admitted, making Midna sighed and put her free hand on her hip with a disappointed scowl on her face.  


“You’re still going to go aren’t you,” Midna asked, making Aya shrugged as she put on her hood and lift her small black balaclava over her mouth and nose.  


“You know the protection of our clan is more important to me than anything else; I can’t just sit by and watch this forest turn havoc when I could do something to stop it,” Aya explained, before she hears an unnerving howl in the distance, followed by others that made Midna grip her basket tighter and take a few steps back.  


Looking out to the forest, Aya added, “The rakkida packs are taking advantage of our limited patrol patterns; I need to figure this out Midna and soon,” Aya said, before she looked back at her friend, making Midna sigh in defeat and nod.  


“You better be safe Aya; remember the tales your Uncle warned us,” Midna warned, making Aya scoff.  


“The Hunter legend; that was just a fictional tale to make sure we stayed in the village after dark when we were kids; there is no such creature in Dark Wood,” Aya said, giving her friend a confident wink before she dashed out to the southern region of the forest, leaving her worried friend behind in the village.  


Aya started with her usual checks; pulling out her scroll to reveal a large detailed map of the forest and marking each area with a date and a symbol of its activity. Groups of tumbeloth were moving west more frequently than usual, small schools of the local fish species were gathered in the pools of Black River, but Namopo Valley still flourish with plenty of creatures with only rouge rakkida keeping their distance from the larger landstriders and mounders. Marking the last of her notes as she snacks on a peachberry, Aya was going to head back to the village to join her patrol party when she heard a wail of distress. The cry came from the south, into the heart of Dark Wood. The wail was just at the border, far enough from the rabid activity she has heard from some of the residents nearby. Assessing the situation, Aya could track this creature and help it, but there could be another possibly of witnessing how the blight spreads. Exhilarated by her theory, Aya quickly stood before jumping from tree to tree to find the source of the cry. Aya ran into the dark abyss, leaping from tree to tree until smelled the air, and caught the scent of blood in the small breeze. Jumping down to the forest floor, Aya came across a clearing of moss and low shrubs before she saw tracks to her left. Crouching, Aya confirmed one was that of a young landstrider, not even at full height yet from the size of it hoof, but the other she has never seen before. It looked like a large version of a Gelfling, but she could see indents where claws dug into the dirt and the front pad was visible, but not the ankle.  


_ What a strange creature, _ Aya thought before she notices a shrub to her left, the sun catching the shine of splattered blood. Scrunching her nose in anger, Aya drew her bow and set an arrow on the string before she continues her pursuit. Finally, the huntress reaches an opening where she saw a landstrider on the ground, whimpering in pain as a black arrow stood out from its left hind thigh. Aya was about to approach the creature, but then she heard something moved to her left and quickly hid in the shadows of a shrub. Using her vliyaya, her body begins to glow a faint light before she disappears; a camouflage technique she learned from her mother side of the family and an excellent skill for dangerous encounters such as this one. As her emerald eyes scan the area, Aya eyes then fell upon a shadow cast from a large boulder, feeling her skin crawl as if she was staring at a rabid death stinger. The more she looked, the more she knew that something was there, but before she could draw her arrow to take aim, she hears the whistle of an arrow behind her and quickly jumps out of the bush and into the open. Aya somersaulted to a crouch position and quickly drew her dagger to knock away two more arrows, however the somersault disabled her vliyaya and she became visible once more.  


_ Where is the archer; they are moving so fast I can’t pinpoint their position, _ Aya said, seeing another arrow flying towards her and use her dagger to block it. Suddenly, Aya took a step back to regain her footing, and something wrapped around her ankle, only having a moment to see a black snare, before she was hosted up six feet in the air. The launch caused Aya to lose grip of her dagger and she grunt loudly at her misfortune. Aya though, had another dagger in her cloak but pretended to be caught so she could finally identify the poacher. Aya eyes gazed around until she saw the figure walk out from the shadows casted by the boulder she was looking at before. The huntress was dumbfounded that this creature could move so quickly in the shadows and still return to the place she first sensed it, but Aya kept a calm composure and stare up to the shadowy creature. Aya’s composure however, faltered immediately when the creature step into the sunlight, her blood ran cold at the sight of its face.  


_ The Hunter, he’s real, _ Aya thought, her breath becoming shaky as the tall creature covered in different colored animal pelts and wore the skull of a large predator approached her, its predatory gold eyes gleam bright from her snared position. Aya’s eyes glance at its form to see it possibly six-foot-tall, bipedal, having clawed hind feet made for speed, long black claws on its hands and a long flexible tail that moved slow with twitch of curiosity. Aya has never felt such intimidation and dread since she was cornered by a pack of rakkida when she was a child; completely alone and helpless. The only difference between that scenario and now is that no one would save Aya from her horrid fate.  


_I should have listened to Midna; now I am going to join the legend as one of the Hunter’s victims, _ Aya thought fearfully before she felt something started to slip from her belt and looked down to see her second dagger about to fall. Just as the creature reached for her face, Aya snapped out of her paralyze state and cut the snag, dropping on all four and looked up at the creature’s surprised eyes before she grabbed her other dagger fled into the forest. While running, Aya tried to use her vliyaya again, but her panic state made it difficult to focus correctly on her magic, covering only portions of her body. Seeing magic was not an option for escape, Aya took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch to try and lose this spiritual predator. As she jumped, Aya heard whistles behind her and dodge several small daggers that lodge deep into the trees. A few manage to tear into her cloak, making her tsk before she jumps to the ground and draws her sword.  


_ Alright Hunter, if you favor long range, then I will fight you in close combat, _ Aya thought, swinging her sword in front of her to make the blade sings. The challenge stopped the flying daggers and then the forest fell silent. Aya heart was racing and a bead of sweat trickle down the right side of her face, but she stayed determined and observe her surroundings. Seeing a dark shadow cast from a large tree, Aya pointed her sword at it before she calls out, 

“I’m not running anymore Hunter. If you want your prize, then you have to fight to claim it.”  
The wind then picked up for a moment, not deterring Aya from the shadow until she smelled blood and quickly turned to her right with her sword and block an aerial attack from the Hunter. Aya sword clash with a much larger and thicker blade, sending her down to one knee as she looks up to the Hunter who just stared down with its bright gold eyes. Not liking it's confident look, Aya pushed its blade away and tried to strike its midsection, but the creature jumps back to dodge her blade before it leaps forward for another attack. Aya jump out of its way, trying a low kick to knock the creature off balance, but it saw her attack and jump before thrusting its sword to her head. Aya gasp and dodged, feeling a slight sting on her left cheek, before she rolled out of the way. Quickly jumping to her feet, Aya draw her dagger again, but as she did, the creature pulled out another large sword that was identical to his first weapon.  


_ This creature is a skilled warrior, _ Aya thought feeling outmatched, but she remained determined to fight for her life. The creature then charged at Aya, swinging its sword in an elegant dance as Aya desperately used her blades to block its attacks, but the heavy blows were exhausting her, and she could feel her energy start to wane to keep up with the creature’s incredible speed. Aya tried to think of a plan, but then the creature used it’s tail to trip her, making her gasp loudly from the sudden attack before she saw the creature swinging his blades at her mid-air position. Quickly, Aya dug her sword into the ground before she launches dirt into the creature’s eyes, making it hiss loudly and off center its attack. Aya felt one of the blades give her a light graze on her left mid-section and the other cleaving part of her hood off, but Aya didn’t let this opportunity escape her when she turn her body to land on all four and then tackle the creature to the ground, knocking its weapons out of its reach and sitting on its chest before placing her dagger and sword against its throat.  


Panting, Aya caught her breath before she said, “You have lost Hunter; I hold your life in my hands and if you try to move, I will end you reign of terror in this forest.” Aya watch the creature carefully for it next move, but to her utter surprise it began chuckling before it broke into loud hearty laughter.  


“Well done! This has to be one of the best hunts I have had in trines,” it said with a dark masculine voice, making Aya tilt her head in confusion before she flared with anger and applied more pressure to her blades.  


“Silence; how dare you speak of this ordeal like it’s a game; who do you think you are,” she asked loudly in anger, making the creature calm its laughter before it removed its skull mask.  


Aya felt her heart drop to her stomach when the creature reveal itself to be a skeksis, one of the several crystal lords and rulers of Thra. This skeksis had dark slate gray skin, and though he showed great age in his face, she could see two pairs of arms and legs had well defined muscles. This lord had black hair that was thinning along with his with a black mantle that trails down the dorsal spine of his tail. Then there was the skeksis gold eyes that still held a predatory stare, but also joyous of being outmatched and his life at the edge of her blade. While this greatly confused her, Aya was more worried about the crime she committed. The skeksis were Lords of the crystals, highest of royalty and to harm one just as she has done is instant banishment proclaimed by the All-Maudra. Out of all things the Hunter could be, it never crossed Aya’s mind that it be a skilled skeksis and now she tremendously regrets not listening to her best friend.  


Jumping off his form, Aya got down on her knees and bowed her head onto the ground before she pleaded, “F-forgive me my lord for my ignorance and stupidity. I had no idea you were the Hunter, I just thought…no it was stupid for me to assume I should have known.” Aya heart clenched with fear; feeling her life balancing on a withering edge that was just moments from collapsing.  


Hearing a huff, Aya risk peeking up and saw the skeksis stand and dusts himself off before he said, “Oh please get up before you ruin my exhilarating moment.” Aya quickly did as she was told, keeping her head bow to the lord in front of her.  


Hearing an annoyed sigh, the skeksis muttered, “I think it was better that I kept my mask on.” Before he approached her and grabbed her chin roughly to looked up at him.  


Having an annoyed scowl, the skeksis said sternly, “Look we are not in the castle and I will not speak of your actions to any of my brethren. Where is that snarky confident attitude just a moment ago that could even put me, skekMal the Hunter on the floor with his life in your hands?” the question felt like a baited trap, so Aya thought carefully before she responded to the skeksis.  


“I apologize; the All-Maudra made it law to respect all the crystal lords and any disrespect would be punished with banishment. I did not know your identity and treated you as a threat to the forest and my home, but I see that it was a foolish mistake,” Aya explained, making the skeksis groan and tilt his head back.  


“By the crystal, your matriarch has scarred your mind; while my brethren and your All-Maudra would see your actions as you describe I do not. I have been hunting in Dark Wood for many trines, but I have to say you are the first to put such acceleration into my heart since my first few trines in Thra. Please tell me your name young Gelfling,” he asked, before he let her chin go, his eyes still held excitement as if she was his champion.  


Blushing from such flattery, Aya answered nervously. “A-Aya my lord, lead huntress of the Stonewood clan.” Making the skeksis gasped loudly.  


“Lead huntress, were trained by the previous lead hunter Theon,” he asked, making her flinch in surprise.  


“Y-yes, my lord, he was my uncle,” Aya answered, confused this skeksis knew of her uncle, but then he interrupted her thoughts when he laughed loudly again and then roughly pats her shoulder that it almost knocked her to the ground.  


“That’s where that determination and skills come from; your uncle was the craftiest prey I have ever came across. He was my highest prize that brought me great joy and eagerness every time I caught his scent, but no matter what traps and bait I laid he always escaped my grasp. I was distraught when I heard of his death; my most valuable prey taken by the likes of those rabid, mindless rakkida,” he said, making Aya frown at the memory but only for a moment before she saw his eyes shine bright with inspiration before he leaned down to her level.  


“You shall be my new prey dear Aya, huntress of Stonewood. I wish for us to meet at the heart of Dark Wood tomorrow just before the Rose sun kisses the horizon for the greatest hunt of our lives. If you escape me before the third brother final kiss of the day, then I shall show you my secrets of how I receive my title, but if I catch you, I decide what punishment you shall endure,” he said with an eerie pleasure in his tone, making Aya swallow nervously at this deranged skeksis’ proposal. As much as Aya wanted to scream that he was insane and refuse his offer, he was a lord and their word is law. The Stonewood huntress had to either agree to satisfy this skeksis and possibly avoid death for today or refuse and risk this skeksis anger that could kill her now or worse, punished her clan. Seeing no options of escape, Aya took a deep breath and nodded.   


“Excellent,” he exclaimed loudly before he stepped away and grabbed his mask from his holster. “Consider this day as an introductory to the greatest hunt of all time; I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Huntress Aya,” he said with a bright grin before he put on his mask and dash into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness as if he was a spirit of Dark Wood. Still in shock, Aya had to let out a shaky breath of relief and process what just happened, but then she jumped when she heard his voice echoed through the trees.  


“Before I forget, our hunt shall remain our secret. Share this with anyone, especially your Maudra and I promise your people will severely suffer,” he warned darkly and then she felt his aura leave the area and she was truly alone. Terrified, Aya thought:  


_ This must be the strangest and horrifying patrol I have ever done in my life. From now on I am always going to listen to Midna’s advice. _ Aya then retrieved her weapons and placed them back in their scabbards before she turned and walked back to the direction of her village, her eyes wide with fear and confusion while her mind was cluttered with questions of her terrible misfortune that she brought upon herself.  
***  


Aya was late joining her patrol party, earning her tease and jest from her group. Aya would usually punished with harsh scolding and intense training, but she had no energy to do so and let them slide with no response. The group noticed this and became quiet out on their patrol, feeling their leader on edge and cautiously watch any shadows they came across. When the group stumble upon a large patch of merkeep, everyone was ecstatic, but Aya remained quiet and only share a quick smile upon the discovery. Once the morning patrol was over, Rifka, second-in-command of the patrol group became quite concern of Aya’s odd behavior and decided to ask her in private what had happened this morning before the lead huntress joins the patrol party.  


“Good work everyone; the evening patrol will begin an hour before the Greater sun sleeps. Have your arrows sharp and ready; we need to gather more food and those ground beetles are moving quickly out of Dark Wood,” Aya said, making the others salute to their leader before they disperse home.  


As Aya headed for her home, Rifka approached Aya and asked, “Huntress are you alright?” Making Aya turn to her with exhausted eyes.  


“I am fine Rifka; I didn’t sleep much last night and going out twice has made me more exhausted than I thought,” Aya said with a side glance, making Rifka nod, but felt there was more to it.  


“You do work double on the patrols; maybe an afternoon rest will help,” Rifka suggested, making Aya nod, but then the huntress hesitate and Rifka sees Aya turn to face her, a small glimmer in Aya eyes as if she wanted to say something.  


“Huntress,” Rifka asked, watching Aya mouth open, but then immediately shut, and turn into a warm, but tired smile.  


“It’s nothing Rifka; I think I’ll take your advice and sleep for the afternoon. Can you take over for the patrols around the village,” Aya asked, making Rifka frown, but salute to Aya’s orders before she headed to the center of the village with haste.  


Aya then turned and walked home with a slow pace, barely able to climb her stairs before she reached her door. Her body and mind were exhausted from today; both from her patrols and outlandish encounter with skekMal the Hunter was too much for her to handle in one morning. Aya’s life could have ended today and in the predicament she’s in now, she wished it did. Making a secretive pact to rendezvous with a skeksis lord who has a passionate obsession of hunting that he became a haunting legend in her village and wants her to be his next prey is not what Aya expected from her solo patrol. After that, Aya had to explain to her hunting party and Midna the condition of her cloak and how she received her wounds. A simple description of startling a group of small muski was good enough to stop the questioning but it earn Aya good scolding from her dear friend. Now with the morning patrol done, Aya looked forward to her soft hammock for hours of slumber, but then she saw her door cracked opened and her weary mind immediately went to fright. Quietly, Aya drew her sword, taking a deep breath before she charged in with her blade raise high. Instead of a threat or the Hunter, she saw a familiar dark brown mane Spriton Gelfling resting his feet on the table and lounge in her chair, watching him give a loud yelp before he fell backwards onto the hardwood floor.  


“Deon,” Aya exclaimed, before she heard Deon groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.  


“Morning love,” he grunted, checking his hand for blood before he stood and dust off his clothes.   
Rolling her eyes, Aya asked bitterly, “How many times have I told you to not invite yourself to my home and unannounced?” Making Deon chuckle as he set the fallen chair up and sat back down in his comfortable position, his filthy feet casting dirt on her finely carved wooden table.  


“My dear Aya we are engaged and soon to be married, I should always be invited to your home with or without an announcement,” making Aya growl before she walked over and knocked his feet off her table with a quick slap.  


“Engaged is far from marriage Deon; you know that the ceremony will not place until both parties agreed and I have yet to agree on that date,” Aya said coldly, making him lift his hands in surrender with a coy smirk on his face.  


“I know you have expressed your reasons many times, but my darling isn’t time to retire your title and let me take care of you and the villages? With our union the Spriton and Stonewood clans would be the strongest out of all the clans and maybe one day you will be Maudra to both and I shall be your king standing beside you in our glorious future,” Deon said dreamily, making Aya sarcastically chuckle.  


“I may lead a patrol party, but I am not Maudra material, nor never will be because that title belongs to your twin sister. And for the record, I never intended on retiring my title after our wedding ceremony,” Aya retorted, placing her hands on her hips in defiance, making Deon frown at this.  


“But who shall take care of the children while I am gone protecting the villages? Taking care of three hungry boys is a mother’s duty,” he bluntly stated, making Aya growl before she turns and set her weapon back on her wall and began to dress out of her armor.  


“I’m starting to think your fantasies are blocking your vision of reality; look I don’t feel like conversing today, so please leave and let me sleep,” Aya said as she removed her pants, leaving her in a loose tank top and undergarments before she untied her braided ponytail and let it loose. Suddenly, Aya felt arms around her waist, making her gasp before she felt Deon gently kissed her left shoulder.  


“My poor Aya; you never acted so cold before; what happened out there that left you these nasty wounds and ruin your day,” Deon asked with a loving tone, making Aya roll her eyes before she slipped out of his grasp.  


“Lack of sleep and baby muski; Look Deon, I really want to get some more rest so please come back another time,” Aya pleaded, making him huff but smile before he reached over with his right hand and gently caress the patch over her injured cheek.  


“As you wish my dear, I shall return when you are in a brighter mood and not ready to kill me,” he teased, making her smile before he leans in and gently kissed her lips. Aya sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips before he pulled away and headed for the door.  


When Deon departed from her home, Aya frown a little from their kiss. Deon proposed to her nearly two trines ago and from their brief exchange of loving touches and kisses that she did enjoy, she noticed they felt empty in her heart. Aya’s aunt used to tell her stories of how Aya’s parents met and that the day her father laid eyes on her mother, he told her aunt that, _ "she was the brightest star he had ever laid eyes on and ignite his heart into a fiery blaze." _ Aya has never knew such a feeling nor felt that way when she first met Deon. In fact, Aya found him rather annoying when they met at one of the seven clan annual gathering. Deon was brash and craves attention from Gelfling women, men and children to hear his heroic tales. Aya somehow caught Deon’s attention when she refused to dance with him, resulting in months constant pursuit to win her favor. Aya was against the idea of setting down of course, but then Midna, her hunting party even Maudra Fara said she shouldn’t let her duties block her chance of happiness and that they would make a beautiful couple and bear strong children. While these were valid points that Aya took to heart and agreed to Deon’s proposal, she still had doubts about their relationship.  


_ Sleep will clear my head for tonight, but I need to form a plan for tomorrow to excuse myself after our evening patrol and prepare for skekMal. No doubt he will be double if not triple the threat he was today, _ Aya thought before she let out a loud yawn and nestle herself back into her hammock, covering her face with the soft dark fabric and quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
***  


After Aya regain her strength, she leads her patrol team with the same strong leadership that ease her comrades’ worry. Even Midna was glad to see Aya in brighter spirits and the group enjoyed a festive evening of merkeep and ground beetles they were able to catch from the evening hunt. Aya was glad to ease everyone’s worry minds, but her own mind was in a buzz for plans tomorrow evening. By morning, Aya came up with a proposal to her Maudra, one that quirk a cautious brow from the strong warrior.  


“Scout, why,” Maudra Fara asked, making Aya flinch a little from her sternness in her kneeled position as if the Maudra already knew she was lying.  
“For the blight, your grace. This morning I came across several abandoned areas in the heart of Dark Wood that were filled with life just days before. I fear that this blight is spreading to our hunting grounds and may move towards the village,” Aya explained, making the Maudra look away thoughtfully.  


Taking a deep breath, Aya added, “If I can gather enough information about this blight and bring samples, I could bring this to the lords of the crystal’s attention. No doubt they have the technology to find the source and possibly cure the infected.” This made Maudra Fara hum in agreement, which gave Aya some hope about her plan.  


“This would help us understand what is happening in our forest and actions must take place to protect the villages at its border; if I agree to this proposal of yours, are you planning to go alone,” Aya hitch a breath, the Maudra knew her too well.  


“Y-yes your grace; the hunting party is needed here, and I am the only one that can use vliyaya. If I go alone, I will have a better chance of gathering valuable information for the lords,” Aya explained, hearing a loud disappointing sigh from her maudra.  


“That is a dangerous choice Aya; if you are in danger, no one will be there to aid you,” Maudra Fara stated, making Aya nod.  


“I know, and if this is the only way to protect the village sake, then I will sacrifice my life to keep everyone in Stone in the Wood safe,” Aya said, hearing another sigh from her matriarch, but this time it was in defeat.  


“Very well; I will let this proposal passed, but you are to return every night before the highest prime of the Blue moon. You are to report your findings to my scriber and if you need more time for your missions, you are to report this as well and how many hours or days you will be gone understand,” Maudra Fara ordered, making Aya nod before she stood and looked up to her leader.  


Seeing her maudra share a warm smile, Maudra Fara said, “You are so like your father and uncle. Those two always had an itch for adventure and any disturbance in our lovely forest immediately captured their attention. All I ask is that you be careful and don’t do anything rash. I lost two great hunters and dear friends at a young age, I do not wish to lose their last bloodline before my time ends.” Smiling, Aya salute to her matriarch before she turns and headed for the exit of the throne room. Once she returned to her hut, Aya closed her door, before she let out a loud sigh of relief and leaned her back on the door.  


_ I cannot believe I pulled that off! Now the suspicion will ease unless that crazy skeksis decides to lock me up for days on end, but that would be ridiculous, _ Aya thought with a chuckle, but then the jest soon fade as she wonders if that skeksis was loony enough to hold her for days if she failed to satisfy his hunting obsession.  


“I need to stay sharp and focus on the task ahead, hopefully I won’t have any more headaches until tonight,” Aya said to herself, standing straight and about to start packing when she was startled by loud and aggressive knocking on her door. Answering it, Aya cringe when she saw Midna at the door with the angriest scowl Aya has ever seen.  


“M-Midna, I’m guessing you receive news of my mission,” Aya said, making Midna growl and storm pass her.  


“I can believe she let this…this ridiculous mission of yours passed. Why in Thra would you go to the most dangerous part of the forest alone, do you want to get yourself killed,” Midna exclaimed, making Aya sigh before she approached her enraged friend.  


Setting a gentle hand on Midna’s shoulder, Aya said, “I need this Midna; the forest creatures are clearing out and the deranged are creeping closer to the clan. If I can get any evidence of this blight and bring it to the skeksis, they may be able to cure it and the clan if not all clans will be safe from harm.” Aya wished that statement was true, but this will have to do to cool her friend’s anger.  


Instead, Midna shoved Aya hand away and said, “Your father and uncle had that same deadly ambition and look what happened to them! I don’t want to lose you Aya; your family were the closest I have to a real family and I watch them disappear one-by-one. If something happens to you…,” Aya watched her friend turn away, catching a small glimpse of tears building in Midna eyes it made Aya wince with guilt.  


Dropping her hand, Aya stated, “I have to do this Midna; you know I can’t sit by…”  


“I know,” Midna yelled in anger, before she gasped and cover her mouth. After a moment, Midna turn to Aya and said quietly, “I know, it’s in your blood. Out of all of us, I believe your father’s line is the true descendant of Jarra-Jen. No one would be crazy enough to do what your family has done.” This earn a small chuckle from them both before Midna quickly approached and embrace Aya tight.  


“Please, please be careful; don’t do anything that will risk your life,” Midna whispered, making Aya nod in Midna’s shoulder before the smaller Gelfling let her go and put on a smile with her lips quivering.  


Smiling in sympathy, Aya gave her friend a confident pat on her head and said, “I swear it Midna; you are like a sister to me and value your words more than anyone in Thra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ I do not own Dark Crystal or Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. They and their characters belong to Jim Henson and Jim Henson's Company.  
Aya and OCs mentioned belong to me._


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Wow I saw all the kudos and hits and I am so happy! This chapter was a difficult one due to describing a battle and changing point of views, but I think it came out like I hope. Again if you would like to see my artwork for this fanfiction, check out my deviantart account: blazingwolf16.  
Hope you enjoy!

After the evening patrol, Aya said goodbye to everyone and assured them she would be back before the prime of the Blue moon. A few of Aya’s hunting party beg to join her, but Aya shook her head and smile confidently that she would be alright and the sooner she gathers information for the lords of the crystal, the less time she would spend on these missions. Once Aya departed from the village, she let out a sigh of guilt and gave the village one last glance.

_ I hope I get the chance to return home, _ Aya thought before she turns to the woods and dashed off into the trees. After traveling a few hours, Aya found herself in the heart of Dark Wood. Upon entry into the dark and dense forest, Aya could feel the air change that it almost felt constricted. The creatures were hiding in their homes, certain trees had unusual growths on their trunks and their branches looked as if they were dipped into the Black River. Something was very amiss in Dark Wood and sensing the danger a few miles back, Aya already summoned her vilyaya, and moved through the forest until she came across a small opening. The roots of the trees surrounding this small but peaceful spot like a wall of protection while a soft moss carpet covered the forest floor. The only light was the suns’ rays barely able to peak into the opening from the thick canopy. When Aya approached this opening, she heard a distant, but familiar dark chuckle.

“My you are special; if I remember correctly your uncle could not summon this type of magic. I would applaud, but like you I too can hide with magic,” skekMal then went quiet before Aya heard a whistle to her left, ducking down before she saw three daggers lodge in the tree to her right.

“And see right through it,” skekMal finished, making Aya tsk before she let her camouflage fall, seeing no point of straining her magic if he could see her. Paying close attention to the shadows, Aya quickly drew her bow and arrow before she took aim at a large shadow cast by a large tree trunk. Aya focus on this spot for a moment before she sense something to her left and turn to let the arrow fly in a small shadow cast by a tall, but skinny shrub. The arrow hit a dead tree trunk and when Aya focus where her arrow had land, she saw a piece of furred fabric lodge at the end of the arrow.

“Bravo,” he spoke estactically, his voice echoing in the trees around her. “It seems you can sense my magic as well; then today’s hunt shall test who has the sharpest senses. I hope you are prepared huntress.” Aya could hear him purring with pleasure, making her scrunch her nose in disgust of his enjoyment before she took off to the one area she knew would deter his sharp senses. After a few minutes running, Aya halted and saw the shore of the Black River, making her sigh in relief at the sight before she heard the wind break and jump to her left to dodge two arrows, their sharp head not only pierce the ground, but crumble stone.

_ Damn; he has vehem arrowheads; one hit from those could easily shatter my bones, _ Aya thought before she rush to a large log and jump over it, hearing the large wood be attacked with three arrows. The sharp vehem arrows pierced through the two feet trunk with ease and graze Aya’s right shoulder with a deep cut. Hissing in pain, Aya quickly covered the wound before she looked under the log and quickly dug through the mud. Aya quickly plowed through the clay mud until she felt small round orbs, making the huntress share a hopeful grin before she collected a dozen of them and put them in her small satchel. Hearing the hunter approached, Aya ran out to the open, hearing him draw another arrow on his bow. Before his release, Aya threw three of her collected orbs at SkekMal’s feet, causing a bright flash to burst from the ground. The skeksis roared in pain as he dropped his weapon and wiped his eyes, giving Aya the opportunity to hide in the trees. As she hid in the shadows of bushy branch, Aya watched skekMal rubbed his eyes furiously before he straightened his posture with both eyes closed tight and wide smirk on his beak.

“I overestimated you huntress; very few know there are old schekta eggs washed up in these banks,” SkekMal complimented as he kneeled to grasp his bow and strapped his bow on his back.

Aya was thankful that her uncle taught her that secret; schekta were a singing race of flarefish that are believed to live in the heart of Thra and when their eggs washed to the surface, they still hold the flames from the core of Thra. Her uncle taught her if she was ever in danger, look for a large log near the banks of the Black River and throw those eggs at the feet of her enemy. The flash would cause excruciating pain and temporary blindness, which would give Aya some time to formulate a plan to evade skekMal for another two hours. Suddenly, Aya watch the hunter draw his twin blades before he sniffed the air. SkekMal then burst into a dash in her direction leaping onto the tree she was in and quickly climb to her hidden position. Gasping in fright, Aya jump to the next tree, but no matter where she jumps, skekMal was right behind her as if he could see behind his eyelids. 

_ How is this possible, he’s blind, _ Aya thought with panic as she dodged his swords and then jump down to run into the forest again. When she found a large tree root with a small opening, Aya entered the opening and used the brief security to catch her breath. Aya looked through the small openings to locate skekMal, searching left and right for any signs of disturbance before she heard the root above her creek and saw the skeksis on top of her hideout. Aya covered her mouth and watch the predator crouch low and continue to sniff around to find her.

“This is not the first time I have been blinded; your uncle used the same trick many trines ago and I learn to adapt to such an attack. I trained to heighten my olfactory and just a small drop of blood is all I need to know where you are,” skekMal said with a dark satisfying tone, making Aya realize she has trapped herself. 

Aya quickly crawled through the roots as the hunter strike his blades through the thick roots, inches from cutting her flesh. The huntress was able to dodge and weave until she found an opening big enough for her to escape, barely dodging the blade above her that could have cleave her head. Even blind the hunter was even more formidable and with no other choice, Aya discards her cloak and unfolds her wings, catching the small breeze to help her lift to the air. The hunter must have heard the flap of her wings and quickly climb the tallest tree to catch her, making Aya gasp and flap faster to get the thick canopy. Suddenly, Aya heard a strange whistle before she felt her left wing violently collapsed and turns to see skekMal thrown a bola to trap her wing. The huntress was able to catch a thick branch to stop her fall, but she only had a moment to gather herself when the hunter started to make his way towards her. Aya quickly ran behind the trunk of the tree, trying to catch her breath quietly as the hunter stalk from branch to branch to find her. Aya thought for sure she would be caught, until she felt a soft moss under her hand and looked down to see the dark teal moss and smile.

_ Esker moss; oh by The Crystal's mercy, I may have a chance, _ Aya thought before she took the moss and rubbed it all over herself. Within the seconds it took to rubbed the moss all over her form, the hunter jump on the tree Aya was in, making the huntress hold her breath as she heard him sniff the air. When he rounded the trunk and face her, the hunter was still blinded by the schekta’s eggs, but his sense of smell was keen on finding her. Suddenly, the hunter sniffing became more rapid before he shared a growl before he turns away from her and out to the canopy. 

"You can't hide forever huntress; I have plenty of time to find you and your little tricks will wane with each passing minute. I will find you and I will enjoy watching you squirm in fear when I catch you," he said before he climb down and began to trail off into the darkness of the forest. Aya exhales loudly in relief of her good fortune, that small victory was out of pure luck. The huntress knew if she wanted to win this challenge, she needed to turn this challenge to her favor. Quickly untying her wing, Aya collected more of the Esker moss before she headed in the direction of the small opening where the challenge began and formulated her plan. Aya knew the blindness would wear in half an hour, so Aya constructed multiple traps her uncle taught her to catch large prey and predators. From pits, and swinging clubs; Aya full proof her surroundings as best as she could in hopes to slow the hunter down enough for her to win the first challenge. The huntress loaded her pouch with esker moss and schekta eggs, along with herbs and roots she mixed to create a flow stench to knock off his sense of smell when she blinded him again. When the traps were set, Aya knew by now the hunter had his sights by now, which means he was just enjoying having her nerves rattled on when he decided to ambush her. Looking up to the sky, Aya saw she less than an hour to win this challenge and skekMal would be at his worst during this time to win. Calming her composure, Aya waited for her predator; glancing left and right and various shadows to sense him. It felt like time stood still as the air grew stiff, but then Aya felt eyes behind her and saw him charging on all fours straight to her. Gasping, Aya ran through the safe path of her traps, before she jumps up on a tall curved root to give her a perfect overview of her arena. Aya watched the hunter come to a halt where she was originally standing, smelling the air and glancing at the ground in front of him before he gave dark chuckle.

"You been working hard little huntress. Setting up traps to reverse our challenge is intriguing, but it won't save you," he said before he jumps around her arena, his strategic steps unable to activate her traps. It made Aya curse mentally, but when the hunter gave a mighty leap to her with victory gleaming in his eyes, Aya kneeled down and pulled a rope hidden in the grass, causing a wooden wall to appear in front of the airborne hunter. SkekMal ran into head on before he fell on the ground, unable to recover from the sudden attack when his fall cause dozen of schekta eggs to explode. Once again he was blind as he roared in pain and rage, but it only got worse when he heard glass shatter and a stench filled his nostrils that burned his sinuses.

(Change to SkekMal POV)

"By The Crystal, what is that foul stench," SkekMal swore loudly, unable to smell the air as the stench filled his nasal openings. He tried to get out of its range, but then SkekMal heard a rope snap and he knew he stepped into one of Aya’s traps. He tried to jump, but the hunter was violently knocked away by a giant log that send him into another pit, filled with the same stench that made him wail in agony. SkekMal tried to find a tree to escape the ground, but then he felt something wrap around his right leg before he was flung upside down and off the ground. skekMal roared with anger and clawed at his snare, able to break it, and landing on all four s he snarled at his sudden misfortune. His rage was at its highest from falling for so many dirty tricks, but the hunter knew that rage will not aid him in catching his prey.

_ Focus skekMal, she still here and you keep falling for her dirty tricks, _ skekMal thought, as he gave one last hiss of anger and began to focus on his task. SkekMal calm his composure and put a hand on the ground, using his ears and sense of touch to sense movement on his left; treading cautiously on the ground, but it was enough for the hunter to know the huntress was circling him. Then her foot patterns stop, he didn’t hear the flaps of her wings, but he heard the huntress blunt nails climbing a tree to his right and the creak of a branch supporting her weight. Smirking, skekMal took the trees as well, hearing another rope snap and heard various whistle heading his way. SkekMal quickly crawled under the branch, hearing the sounds of smaller tied clubs swinging above him before the lost their momentum. The hunter took this opportunity to crawl to the trunk of the tree and put a hand on it,, hearing some of the nearby branches ache and then padding on one of the branches behind the trunk. Smirking, the hunter quietly climb to the thick canopy of the tree; careful not to make the branches or leaves shutter under his movements. SkekMal could still feel her presence; the huntress movements were that of confusion and trying to locate where he had gone. Grinning widely, skekMal curl into a pounce position, his tail wagging excitedly at the perfect moment to strike. When the huntress movements became quiet, skekMal gave a low growl before he leap and tackle her small form, both of them tumbling to the ground before he landed on his back with her on top of him. Quickly, skekMal rolled to pinned Aya, her arms locked in a spread position by his primary arms and her legs pinned by his tail. 

When the exhilaration of the capture wane, the hunter sighed happily from the victory, before he said with sated tone, "It looks like the first challenge is mine little huntress." Making the Gelfling huntress growl in anger.

"How...how can you lose your sight and sense of smell, but still find me," Aya yells in anger, but skekMal heard a crack of distraught in her voice.

Frowning, the hunter release her and before he asked with an annoyed tone, "Did I not tell you I wouldn't kill you during this hunt, why do you sound as if you'll start breaking into tears?" Making Aya sniffle.

"Y-you said you would punish me, what a more suitable punishment by the hunter if it’s not death," she asked, making SkekMal roll his eyes under his lids.

"If I kill you now then my thrill of the hunt is over; I made this challenge because I am bored of hunting brainless creatures who don't know the difference between a sword in their face to a blade of grass! My punishment will be severe in some way, but by the crystal I will not kill you unless you annoy me more with this stupid sniffling and crying understand," skekMal barked loudly, making Aya shush and quit her sniffles.

"Good, now follow me to the river so I can soothe my eyes and then I'll decide your punishment," skekMal instructed, before he began to walk in the direction he smelled water.

When they reached the Black River, the hunter kneeled and splashed his injured eyes a few times before he gain his sight again, moaning in pleasure when the stinging stopped.

"I should have known you pull that trick again, but your traps, using Esker moss to cover your scent and that foul mix you made caught me off guard. Any other predator would have found you a threat and quickly retreat," skekMal complimented, looking up to the huntress to see her head bowed as if she was expecting a lashing.

Sighing in disappointment, skekMal clean his face before he rose and says, "Lighten up you almost won; being a sore loser isn't going to make your punishment any better," this causes Aya to flinch and nod in dismay.

Thinking for a few moments, skekMal smiled and said, "You work really hard on those traps of yours and I only set off a few. I think we shouldn’t let those go to waste.” Making Aya gasp and look up to him in fear.

"Yes, I think that will be perfect for tonight, but first you shall be blinded as I was and once you set all your traps, you should bathe in that pit full of that foul concoction you created," the hunter said excitedly, making Aya jaw drop.

Smirking from her shocked expression, skekMal walked past Aya before he heard her mumbled, "By the graces of Thra, just kill me." Making him chuckle.

"Thra can't help you now dear huntress; during our challenge you belong to me and even death can’t help you,"skekMal teased, hearing a groan behind him before the huntress began to follow. 

***

(Change to Aya POV)

After Aya humiliated herself with her traps that would leave bruises tomorrow, eyes red and puffy from the schekta eggs and her body completely covered in the Skunkroot and Muk tree sap, she followed skekMal to a place where, as he put, "Get rid of that stench or his hunt will be ruined." While she had high hopes of getting this stench off quickly rather than a peach berry bath for weeks and burn her tarnish clothes, Aya had no idea where he was going in the heart of Dark Wood. Aya has traveled through these woods before, but where he was leading was different and somewhat pleasant. The rumors of rumored blight spreading across the creatures made it sound like this place was chaotic and dangerous, but where she walked it was peaceful as if even death couldnt reach here. SkekMal walked for an hour before he approached a wall of thick vines and turn to Aya with a smirk. 

"What I am about to show you is a secret. Swear you shall never speak of this place, or I’ll rip your eyes out," SkekMal ordered, making Aya bow her head.

"I swear on my life this place shall remain a secret, no foreign ears shall hear of it and I will never enter without your permission " Aya said, making the skeksis nod with a hum of approval before he pulled the vines away and Aya gasps at the sight.

It was a secret sanctuary of the forest; small ponds connected by small waterfalls that lead to a main pond with a spring waterfall of clean crystal water. Various colorful botanicals grews as several small critters crawled the floor and in the trees that were blooming with fruits. The suns’ rays illuminated a pink and orange hue into this haven, making Aya feel her heart flutter as fast as her wings from such an extraordinary scenery. Suddenly, when Aya walked to the ledge of the first pond, she felt a great shove on her back, making her yelps loudly in surprise before she fell head first into the pond. Surfacing, Aya gasp loudly from the cool water before she turns to SkekMal who was grinning. 

"My lord, that was uncalled for," Aya exclaimed, making the hunter chuckle before he reached down and pulled on a soft purple moss growing on the outer rim of the pond.

"Your gawking wasn't making that stench go away so I gave you a helping start. Here, use this and scrub all over yourself and your clothes. I shall do the same and when you are finished, we shall have a meal," he instructed, holding the moss in front of her. Aya hesitated at first of grabbing the moss, but Aya thought about it and the hunter seem trustworthy enough for something as simple as a bath. The Gelfling huntress then reach and took the moss, eyeing him suspiciously as he smiled at her compliance before he collected his own pile of moss and headed to the bigger waterfall. 

Aya carefully bathe herself while keeping a keen eye for a peeping skeksis before she finished and let her armor dry; dressed in only a beige tank top and her leggings while she tied her hair in a high ponytail. The huntress was surprise that handful of moss actually got rid of the stench and slime off her body and clothes. Aya was glad she didn’t have to burn her clothes; Midna put in the days of hand-stitching Aya cloak as a birthday gift. Also the armor corset belong to Aya’s mother and she cherish it every patrol she’s been on since she was titled Stonewood Lead Huntress.

Aya then took a deep breath before she made her way to the large waterfall, seeing the pool empty, but noticing a small light shining behind the rushing water. Stepping beside the waterfall, Aya found a cave illuminated by lanterns and felt goosebumps rise on her arms. This could be a trap, but then again, skekMal has stated repeatedly that he wanted her alive. So, Aya followed the cavern into a room that looked like a hunting camp; a fur nest at the end, wooden tables and chairs for meat carving and weapon maintenance, and hooks hanging from the ceiling that held dried some more fresh meats. Stone pots that had strong herbs scents hung from the ceiling, a cauldron hung over a fire at the center of the cave, filled with a brown broth cooking various vegetables and meats that smell somewhat pleasant to the Gelfling huntress. The hunter, without his large skull mask stood in front of the wooden table chopping up meat, what it was Aya didn't want to know it just looked too bloody for her stomach to take. 

“Took you long enough,” skekMal said without moving his head towards her. “Take a seat; soup should be done in a few minutes and I am just making a small appetizer for myself.” Aya then watch him hold out a pulsating organ about the size of a small peach berry before he tossed it up and caught it in his beak, making Aya vomit a bit in her mouth and look away from his bloody snack. The huntress then decided to take a seat in the chair at the other side of the room, facing the skeksis’ back that block her vision of his butchering table. The huntress then explore the room once more and notice the clay pots of herbs held roots and bark used for healing wounds and treating sickness, while others were filled with spices that she would see the cooks used to seasoned fish and ground beetles. Aya also notice books and scrolls on the rock shelves next to the bed, some open with sketches of flowers, plants and creatures of the forest, but some of the old notes were scribbled out and re-written with fresh ink. A sudden slam snapped Aya’s focus in front of her to see the skeksis had moved a chair to face her and held two steaming bowls. The Gelfling then notice skekMal was another set of fur armor; this one was black as night, but thinner than the brown more fluff armor he had on before. The hunter also wasn’t wearing his leather strapped sandals, or his furred gauntlets, but he still had a leather belt holding two small daggers.

_ Being welcoming are we, _ Aya thought before she took the soup skekMal offered, hesitant to take the first spoonful.

SkekMal saw Aya’s hesitation and chuckled before he said, “You really think I’m going to kill you; how many times do I have to say it before you can trust my word dear huntress?” Making the huntress frown at his teasing behavior.

“Forgive me for my hesitation. It will...take some time getting used to trusting your words. Though I do believe you won’t kill me, I do have my suspicions of other methods of torment from the lord who finds pleasure in hunting their subjects,” Aya stated, making chuckle again.

“Very wise huntress, very wise, but I promise that your punishment is over for tonight and I wouldn't dare hinder my prey when it is most thrilling when you are at your prime,” skekMal answered, making Aya looked down at the soup and think thoroughly of his words before she took the spoon and gently pressed it on her lips. Just a small taste, it was a great soup; merkeep and elder brush roots with white flarefish perfectly cooked to enrich the broth. Aya smile in content of the flavor until she saw skekMal grin and he hadn’t touched his bowl.

_ A trick I knew it, _ Aya thought, panic filled her mind as she looked at her soup and the skeksis again. SkekMal then broke into a booming laugh, slapping one of his knees as he covered his eyes with left secondary limb.

“By the crystal your face was priceless; just a little grin from my face and you look as if your about to run and drink the Black River,” he exclaimed, filling the whole cave with laughter as Aya sat in her chair in confusion and embarrassment.

“I-it’s not poisoned,” she asked, receiving more laughter from the skeksis.

“By the stars no, but making you think it was, is truly hysterical,” he said before he took his own spoonful and ate his soup. Humiliated for a third time, Aya growls quietly to herself with a burning blush and bit on her tongue from lashing out at this childish prankster that is supposedly one of the lords of Thra. 

The two hunters then sat in silence, each enjoying their soup. Aya keep a keen eye on the skeksis while he was simply at peace with his food and her company. Aya’s guard was held high, but she felt that was a mistake because SkekMal would find a way to humiliate her again for over thinking that he was a threat. Technically, he was a threat to her in the challenge, but when it was over, he was somewhat peaceful, in an annoying kind of way. 

_ Maybe he’s right, maybe I should just trust him, it may save me from becoming his jester throughout this ridiculous ordeal, _ Aya thought before she saw him finish his soup and stand to refill his bowl.

“So,” he finally spoke. “How did you manage to sneak away from your clan; surely you didn’t just walk out with no reason, you have too much loyalty for that.” His statement made Aya scrunch her nose in anger, but she took a deep breath to calm herself before she took another spoonful of soup.

“I came up with a half-truth. I ask my maudra if I could scout Dark Wood for the mysteries of the rumored blight infecting the creatures within the forest. If I can collect some samples and take notes of its behaviors on the infected, I will bring this to our scroll-keeper to present to the lords of the castle, but I only have until the prime of the Blue moon before I must return to the clan,” Aya said before she looked away and began to fiddle with her spoon.

“I-I was hoping if it wasn’t any trouble; you could help me find the source of this blight,” Aya asked, making skekMal tsk at this.

“Troublesome little Gelfling you are little huntress,” skekMal teased, making Aya’s brow twitch in annoyance. “I too have been curious of small yet unusual change in Dark Wood, but to study this so called ‘blight” is nearly impossible. While I don’t mind a greater challenge in my hunt, it is destroying habitats that once held great game. That and those that are infected die within the hour, leaving a foul carcass that not even the rakkida will eat.” SkekMal then took his seat again, crossing his legs as he ponder on a thought with one hand under his chin.

After a moment, SkekMal straightened his posture and looked to Aya before he said, “If we were to keep your lie going, I need to help you in your quest,” Aya was about to thank him for his aid, but then he held a hand up before he added, “you win one of our challenges.” This made the huntress frown at his continuous determination to make everything into his own entertainment.

“Must it always be a game to you my lord,” Aya asked, not able to hide her sarcastic tone.

Smirking, SkekMal said, “Challenge my dear; a game is childish and has rules, but in a challenge, anything can happen.” he said, making Aya think about it and lift her brows in acknowledgement of his words.

“Back to our main point.” skekMal states. “If you win, I will take you to the places where I have seen the infected. We shall study what causes the disease and how it spreads; taking only notes for your scroll-keeper. How to collect samples I need more information; knowing my brethren, they will want to see this disease in action and it won’t help your cause bringing a rotten carcass to the castle.” skekMal said, making Aya nod again before an idea came to her.

“My lord, if you heard of this disease, then why haven’t the other lords heard of this,”Aya asked, making skekMal tsk in annoyance.

“The scientist needs samples and see the effects for himself, but he won’t leave that stuffy castle or rarely his lab. Then there's the emperor who needs to hear this from the scientist, so any rumors brought to his majesty he will immediately dismiss that there is nothing amiss in Dark Wood or Thra,” skekMal said, making tilt her head in confusion.

“So, you haven’t told them,” Aya asked, making the hunter sighed in annoyance.

“Why would I bother traveling all the way to the castle to those aristocrat idiots with just rumors; if we want to get a point across those numb skulls we need proof, must I repeat myself Gelfling,” SkekMal exclaimed loudly, making Aya flinch back and bow her head.

“A-Apologies my lord,” Aya quickly said making the skeksis growl.

“Enough with being so dramatically formal! SkekMal and Hunter is adequate enough when we are alone; I despise being called a lord when ruling is the last thought on my mind,” skekMal stated, making Aya nod again.

“Of course, skekMal,” Aya corrected, making him huff in content.

“Good, now finish your food and retrieve your attire. Our time is coming to a close and you much travel ahead of you,” SkekMal said, making Aya gasp before she swallowed the rest of her content and rush for the cave’s exit.

“Huntress,” skekMal called, making Aya halt and turn to the hunter. “Return tomorrow with a travel bag and plenty of fire starters; we will be traveling to the Caves of Grot.” Aya turned and bowed to the skeksis before she quickly exit the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ I do not own Dark Crystal or Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. They and their characters belong to Jim Henson and Jim Henson's Company.  
Aya and OCs mentioned belong to me._


	4. Nightmares and Childlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four is up! If you have seen my deviantart account, it is chapter 3 but AO3 makes my prologue chapter 1, so sorry for the confusion. If you haven't been to my deviantart account check it out when you can. There isn't much now, but I have a lot of sketches I'm cleaning up and will be adding them soon.  
For now enjoy and please feel free to comment :)

_ ** Aya found herself running through the darkest part of Dark Wood; the moon sisters illuminating an eerie glow through the branches of sickly trees. The gelfling huntress did not recognize where she was or where she was heading, but the forest reek of death as calls from rabid creatures echoed in the night. While her surroundings were ominous, Aya’s fears came solely from the large predator that is stalking after her, it’s glowing yellow eyes shifting from the trees above her as it let out a mighty roar that hurt her ears. Aya was in a state of panic, like a crawlie that cluelessly wonder straight into an arathim’s nest and realize it had no escape from its labyrinth of webs. There was no place to hide and without her weapons, Aya knew she didn’t even have a chance to fight. Aya’s predator was so close, she could hear its harsh pants as its sharp claws rip through the bark of the trees above her. No matter how fast she ran, Aya could hear her monster quickly approaching with each passing second. Suddenly, Aya felt something grab her right ankle, making her yelp as she tumbled to the ground. Aya looked down and sees a black root wrapped around her foot before it pulled her up and hung her upside down six feet in the air. Aya was now whimpering loudly in fright as she tries to break the root with her bare hands, but then she immediately ceases her struggle when her predator leap down from the trees, inches from her face. The gelfling held her breath as she stared wide eyed into the golden eyes of this skull-faced beast, hearing its harsh and foul breath as its sharp tail whipped excitedly of capturing its prize. Aya couldn’t hide her fear, it encases her like a fog and her predator enjoy every second of it as the creature grins widely to show off its razor-sharp fangs. **_

_ **“Mine,” it said with a dark demonic voice, making Aya shake her head as tears fell from her eyes. The creature laughs at her despair before it opens its large mouth to reveal a whip-like tongue, licking the side of her face that left a trail of thick slimy saliva. Aya yelled in disgust and try to lean away, but the creature held her firm as it tastes her fear. When her monster had its fill, Aya felt like she was about to vomit, but then the creature growl and she felt its sharp fangs dig deep into her neck, making her gag her last scream before she felt an agonizing tear of her throat being torn away… ** _

Aya leap out of her bed and scream in terror, hearing another scream respond to her abrupt awakening. Aya quickly whips her head to the right, seeing no one, until she heard a groan and gaze down to see Midna and a flipped chair on the floor. 

“M-Midna, what are you doing here,” Aya asked, before Midna stood and rubbed her lower back. 

"Watching you; you came home just before the prime of the Blue Moon completely exhausted with new wounds. After you reported your mission, I asked what happened, and you passed out right into my arms,” Midna explained, making Aya double-take on her words. 

“I-I passed out,” Aya asked, making Midna nod. 

“Our healer said from over exhaustion; he said someone needs to watch you in case it turns worse, so I volunteered. You were whimpering in your sleep and begging for your life all night,” Midna explained, making Aya leaned her head in one hand and notice her forehead was covered in sweat. 

“H-How long have I been out,” Aya asked, hoping she didn’t miss the day and may face skekMal’s promise of punishing her clan. 

“You just miss the rise of the Greater and Rose sun. I told Rifka that you were unwell…,” Aya groan loudly and quickly jumped out of bed. 

“Oh, for the love of Thra, I can’t believe I missed patrol! Now I won’t hear the end of it from the others,” Aya said, as she quickly found her clothes and began to change into her armor. 

“Aya wait there's more,” Midna said in concern, but Aya was too distracted getting dress she couldn’t hear her friend’s call. 

Suddenly as Aya was putting on her tank-top she suddenly heard Midna yell, “AYA YOU BETTER SIT DOWN OR BY CRYSTAL OF TRUTH, I WILL STRAP YOU DOWN TO YOUR BED!” Aya stop half way in dressing into her tank-top and look at Midna in shock, seeing the smaller gelfling flaring her nose as her sapphire eyes burn with anger. Putting her hands up in surrender, Aya fixed her tank-top before she walked to her bed and sat down like Midna asked. 

“Good,” Midna said, her scowl turning to a delightful smile. “As I was saying, Rifka took lead of patrol this morning so you can prepare for your lessons for the childlings.” Aya groaned and fell back on her bed and put her hands on her face. 

“Can this day get any worse,” Aya groaned in frustration, making Midna giggle as she sat next to her dear friend and pat the top of her head. 

“This ‘scout’ mission was your idea. Now you have to deal with that and your already crammed schedule,” Midna teased, making Aya move her hands away and stuck her tongue out to her friend. 

“Bite me Midna,” Aya teased, making Midna giggle again before the dark mane gelfling suddenly stop and sniff the air. Midna then leans over Aya’s hair and took a few sniffs before she gagged and quickly lean away with a hand over her nose. 

“I suggest washing before the lesson; your hair smells like it was dunk in the bog,” Midna said, before she stood and gather soothing remedies and clothes for Aya. Aya tilt her head in confusion before the huntress smelled her wild hair and flinch back when she notices it still had the foul smell from last night. 

_ Damn, I must have forgotten to wash my hair, _ Aya thought before she looked over to her table where her attire from last night was finely folded. Gazing upon her pouch, Aya smiled when she saw the purple moss skekMal introduce her and was glad she took some before her depart from the Hunter’s haven. While Midna was distracted, Aya quickly stood and grab the pouch before she followed Midna out of her hut and to the springs. 

After her bath, Aya quickly dressed in her hunting attire before walked to the training arena of the village, having a scroll out with suggested ideas scribbled for today’s lessons. The classes were recommended by Maudra Fara almost a trine ago to give the children and early start on how they can help the village and many of the girls wanted to be a fierce warrior like their maudra or a strong huntress like Aya. Aya didn’t favor having to teach loud, rambunctious children as a part of her daily routine, but the lessons were only two times a week and the children who still attended were showing improvements that could possibly lead to future hunters and huntresses. 

After careful thinking, Aya decided on tracking the different creatures within the forest and wrote her last notes before she heard laughter of young gelflings and looked up to see familiar children heading her way. The huntress smiled at the children’s excitement before she stood and met them in front of the arena, seeing the boys and girls dressed in their favorite combat attire as a few parents stood on the side to watch the lesson. 

“Good morning Master Aya,” the children said in unison, making Aya hold back a small awe from their greetings and salute. 

“Good morning pupils, have you been training from your last lessons,” she asked, making them nod before the eldest boy stood forward. 

“I can shoot the bullseye from a target twenty meters away,” the eldest boy known as Eon said, before one of the younger girls stood in front of him. 

“I can sneak around the house without anyone noticing,” the little girl known as Riga said, making the adults chuckle in the back. 

“We regret that lesson,” Riga’s father called, making Riga snicker as Aya chuckle at the comical family. Suddenly, a mother was rushing with a little girl, both panting when they reach the arena. Aya didn’t recognize the mother or the child and waited for the mother to catch her breath to speak. 

“Huntress Aya,” the mother said with a bow. “My name is Kaylee, and this is my daughter, Kia. I live on the outskirts of the Dark Wood and moved to the village just a few days ago. My daughter heard of your lessons and wants to join your classes, so I humbly ask if she attend today’s lesson?” The mother asked as her daughter, the smallest child in Aya’s group hid behind her Kaylee’s leg. 

Smiling warmly, Aya approached the two and said, “All are welcome in my class, but they must be certain they want to pursue the ways of a hunter.” Aya then knelt down to the girl’s level, making the child retreat more behind her mother’s dress. 

“Kia, would you like to become a Stonewood huntress,” Aya asked, making the girl look up to her mother with her large yellow eyes before Kalyee gently urge her daughter forward. 

Taking a deep breath, Kia said sheepishly, “I-I want to learn how to be a strong hunter like you huntress, so I can protect my mama.” A couple adults’ awe at the response while Aya nod with a soft hum. 

“Then you pass the first lesson; being a hunter isn’t just hunting for food; it’s also learning our surroundings and keeping our home and loved ones safe from dangers yet to come. Welcome to my class pupil,” Aya said, before the parents and children cheered for their newest member. Kia smiled brightly before Aya stood and urge her to follow her to the rest of the class. 

“Now,” Aya started as she faces her group of nine children. “Today’s lesson is about tracking. I have four fizzgigs running around the arena with colored collars. You and one partner will be given a color and description of your fizgig. You must follow the correct tracks, and successfully capture your fizzgig before today's class is over. The first to successfully capture their fizzgig will help me lead the next lesson lesson and wins a Stonewood medal,” Aya said, making the children eagerly whisper amongst themselves before they quickly paired with their partner of choice. 

Little Kia was the odd child out, timidly looked around before she looked down and crush of being alone. Aya smile warmly to her before she walked up to the smallest childling and said, “I will be your partner, Kia but I won’t help you on your task. I will only give you pointers.” This made Kia smile before Aya gave her a purple ribbon and distribute the other ribbons to the rest of the groups. 

When the lesson began, Aya watch Kia look at the scroll with great focus before the child looked at the ground. Aya was impress the child not only located fizzgig tracks, but also identify which of the tracks belong to the fizzgig she was task for. 

“How do you know these are the right tracks,” Aya asked, as she followed Kia through the arena. 

“Your notes said it’s an old fizgig with a limp. These tracks show a fizzgig that puts more weight on their left side and barely lets their back right foot touches the ground,” Kia said, making Aya lift her brows in surprise. 

“Excellent, who taught you how to see tracks so well,” Aya said, making the little girl halt and frown. 

“My papa,” Kia said with grief, making Aya gasp and curse at herself for asking such a personal question. 

“Oh, Kia I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Aya said, making the little girl shakes her head. 

“Papa defended us with his life, and I want to do the same. Next time we are in danger, I will be brave and defend mama and the village from that monster,’ Kia said, making Aya tilt her head at the child’s promise. 

“Monster,” Aya asked, but then they heard rustling to their left and both turn to see a grey fizzgig disappear behind a boulder. 

“There it is,” Kia exclaimed, before she ran after it. 

Aya followed the child, still pondering on what the child said moments before. What monster took her father’s life? Was it a creature infected by the blight, or was it…? 

_ Could skekMal have killed this child’s father, _ Aya thought feeling her hands curl into tight fist as her anger rose. Suddenly, Aya heard a strange pop before she rounded the boulder and saw Kia kneeled to the ground. Upon closer inspection, Aya saw the child covered in a bright orange stain and little arthropod critters were approaching her to smell the strange liquid. 

“What is that,” Aya asked, making the child smile before she stood. 

“Pomi berries; papa uses them to track creatures and these little bugs gather to find the juices. If you hit your target prey, the berry explodes and these little bugs will look everywhere to find the smell,” Kia explained before Aya looked up and saw a line of bugs leading behind a log. Soon after, the fizzgig appeared with a purple collar, covered in bugs and barking in annoyance at their sudden interest in its fur. Kia rush to the fizgig and quickly grab the small dog creature before wiping the bugs off its fur. 

Bewildered, Aya said, “T-That marvelous; you not only track your fizgig but capture it within the hour.” Aya knelt to the girl and gave her small pats on Kia’s shoulder. 

“Well done Kia; you show excellent skills of becoming a great huntress,” Aya complimented, making the child blush, but had a small smile on her face. 

When everyone caught their fizgig, Kia was presented with her first Stonewood medal and Aya complimented on the child skills, it made Kia very popular with the children. Even the parents were impressed by the small child and Kaylee was very grateful to Aya for letting her daughter join. Aya was more than happy to have such a prosperous student and told Kaylee that Kia would be a great huntress and may even take her spot as lead huntress before she retires, earning a laugh from both gelfling women. 

Once the lessons were over, Aya release the fizgigs she caught and waited for her comrades to arrive for training. During her wait, Aya studied the berries Kia gave her, completely surprised such a berry mostly used in coloration for food, and fabrics, could be used for an excellent source of tracking. Even now, those small, harmless ant critters were gathering around her to smell the fruit, making Aya contemplate on possible theories for the hunter’s next great hunt.

These could help me track skekMal if he decides to hunt me again; if I pelt him enough with these berries, then these insects will be all over him and distract him enough for me to win, Aya thought, having high hopes that tonight will be her first win before she placed the berries in her pouch. Aya’s comrades arrived a few moments later and for today’s training she decided to experiment on the lessons skekMal taught her about heightening one’s senses. 

“Being blind is our training today,” Rifka asked nervously as Aya handed Rifka a blind fold. 

“Yes, I saw...a Moog hunting for insects when it was blinded by an insect that shot toxic venom. I watch the small creature used it senses of feeling and smell to not only track the attacking insect, but find the mound where the colony inhabit,” Aya explained before she walked over and gave one of her hunters a blindfold. 

“Two will be blind while the rest will hide amongst the arena. The blinded have to successfully disarm and capture one of your comrades to switch places, but if you are hit three times by your opponent, you will be out of the match and run 50 laps around the arena as punishment. You all be given a chance to play blinded so study your comrades well,” Aya said, making the other chuckle while the blinded shift nervously in their place. 

“This doesn’t seem like a good idea,” Rifka said, making Aya smile as she patted her friend's shoulder. 

“Trust me; this could change our ways of adapting to the forest and see farther than our eyes. If you make this work, it will be legendary to the Stonewood clan,” Aya explained, making Rifka smile with pride before she nodded and put on her blind fold. 

“Alright, everyone takes your positions; when you hear my signal, you and Balon will put on your blind fold; good luck,” Aya said, making both hunters nod before the others disperse through the arena. 

After Aya found her hiding place, she gave a bird-like call to signal the others to start. Aya took to the trees and watch her blinded comrades walk around the arena while their comrades stalk them quietly through the trees. Balon seem anxious about the idea of being blind; he took every sound as one of his comrades, swinging his wooden sword left and right that was only wasting his energy. Rifka stood in place, her toes digging deep in the ground, her ears deciphering every sound as she sniffed the air to locate her comrades. 

_ The same tactic skekMal used, excellent Rifka, _ Aya thought before she watches Rifka slowly take steps to her left. One of the hunters then sprang from behind her and try to swing at her chest, but Rifka dodge before she swung her sword. However, the wooden blade caught the tree she didn’t anticipate and a hunter from above the tree and opponent she was facing struck her twice. 

Grimacing, Aya thought, _ Oh Thra this is going to rough, _ before she heard a yelp and turn to see Balon run away from his opponent before he ran his head into a low tree branch, close-lining the poor hunter and knocking him to the ground. 

After two hours of training, all her comrades were on the ground exhausted and beaten. Aya gave a guilty wince at her comrades so beaten, but a couple of her party did adapt to their surroundings and were close to capturing their friends. Rifka showed the most promise when she was able to block attacks and Balon showed slow improvements on locating his comrades rather swinging restlessly at every sound he heard. Even when Aya tried she struggled at first, but she was able to hit one of her opponents with her weapon, which everyone awe at for being the only one to actually strike her opponent blind. 

“So, did everyone learn something today,” Aya asked timidly, making her comrades groan. 

“Yeah, your new scout mission has made you bonkers,” Balon complained, making Aya frown. 

“We have trained repeatedly with the same lessons over and over again since we were children. All of you have mastered those lessons and what I experienced last night in Dark Wood would have all of you look like amateurs. We need to adapt to changes in our environment just as the creatures of Thra. The better we understand and feel our surroundings the more prepared we will be in defending our clan,” Aya explained, making the others nod as Rifka pulled herself up to her feet. 

“Did you find anything during your scout,” Rifka asked, making the others turn to Aya in curiosity. 

Grunting at the thought of being humiliated countlessly last night, Aya answered with annoyance, “No; there was no evidence of the blight or infected creatures, but I only touch a sliver of Dark Wood. It will take many weeks, even months to confirm if this blight exists in our forest.” The others look at each other and mutter to themselves while Aya looked to the sky and saw the suns just passed their prime. 

“Alright hunters, training is over for today. We will meet at the clan’s entrance for the evening patrol, same time as usual,” Aya announced, making the others nod before they stood to salute her and walked in different directions within the village. 

Alone, Aya headed to one of the west watchtowers to work on her notes for tonight. None of the guards bother her; they knew Aya would climb up to the tallest tower for the isolation and contemplate about difficult tasks ahead of her. Already, Aya had several of her scrolls and journals laid out around her, coming up with every possible trick and trap she has ever learned and decipher what route the hunter would take. 

_ That the problem, I am listing what I know from a few generations of hunters in Stonewood and using it against a hunter who has lived for over a thousand trines! _ Aya thought before she shares a frustrating grunt and tossed her journal aside. Laying back on her back, Aya scowl to the late afternoon sky as she thought about skekMal, but then a view of him in his sanctuary appeared, his calm coy smile as he stood proud as victor of their first challenge. Aya felt herself relax from the vision, until she realized what she was doing and quickly shook her head. 

_ Focus you idiot he’s trying to kill you! The Caves of Grot are an ancient and dark labyrinth; meaning he wants you to play blind and run for your life or worse, use you as bait to attract rouge Arathim that still dwell down there, _ Aya thought, scuffing in disbelief she was daydreaming about that scoundrel as a blush burn her cheeks. Suddenly, Aya hears soft whispers to her left and saw some of the younger guards looking at her, two ducking down from her gaze, but one still stood in complete awe of her form. One of his friends then grab his collar and pulled him down, making Aya scuff at their foolishness, until an idea pop into her mind. 

_ SkekMal believes I’m just a hunter and warrior of my clan, that is how he can predict my motives. So, if I were to win this next round, I must be something he wouldn’t expect, _ Aya thought, looking at her form and then an embarrassed blush came across her face. 

_ My aunt’s lessons are about to pay off, unfortunately, _ Aya groaned in her mind before she gathered her materials and took off for her home. 


	5. Seeking Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took WAY longer than I expected, but boy I am so happy how it turn out :). Please leave any comments and check out my deviantart account to see the characters mentioned in this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When the Greater sun kiss the top of the mountains, Aya arrived at one of the main entrances of the Caves of Grot. The huntress didn’t wait long to feel the hunter’s presence, kneeling down to pick up a round stone before she threw it into the dark entrance. A dark chuckle echoed in the darkness before the hunter appeared with the stone in his right hand.

“Acute as always little huntress,” SkekMal said, making Aya glare at him as he tossed the small pebble aside.

Chuckling, the hunter continues, “For today’s hunt I wish to change our motives. I shall be the one to hide while you seek. I must warn you this is not such a simple task; I spent most of the day setting up various traps to stop you and if you shall fall for one, you lose the hunt.” Aya nod in understanding, trying with all her might to keep her face stern and not the embarrassed blush that threaten to expose her. 

“You have an hour to find me; I hope you are prepared,” skekMal purred devilishly, about to turn away and enter the cave once more.

“Hunter,” Aya called, causing the hunter to halt before Aya ran up to him. Suddenly, Aya tripped over a rock and fell into his arms, making the skeksis grunt in surprise as she clung to the back of his furred armor.

“Oh-h, by the crystal, forgive me Hunter, for my foolishness,” Aya said sheepishly, making the hunter push her away and dust off his armor.

“Already a klutz in broad daylight; this challenge will be a dreary one if you make such idiotic mistakes. Try to be at least decent enough to make it somewhat satisfactory or my punishment will be worse than your first,” he threatened, making Aya vigorously nod and watch him disappear into the cave.

“On my mark you can begin, I do hope you can keep up instead of being a worthless childling scared of the dark,” skekMal teased, making Aya rolled her eyes on how this skeksis loved to test her patience.

With her stance ready and her mind strong, Aya waited for his signal to start. Aya held back a smile as she looked down at her hands, seeing both heavily stained by the juices of pomi berries. The huntress’ plan had worked and already she can see the little arthropods crawling to the cave to find the main source. With her confident growing, Aya looked into the dreaded cave with determination as she waited for his signal. Suddenly, one of his arrows shot out from the dark, nearly taking Aya head off if she didn’t duck in time. Growling in annoyance, the huntress threw off her robes before she flew into the cave, grabbing her lantern from her waist. Sparking the flame, the light reveal cold grey stone walls before she reached the end and saw a labyrinth of tunnels and caves all around her. To her surprise, there were different plant life that glowed in luminescent coloring, so Aya extinguish her lantern and saw the plants glow brighter when exposed to darkness. 

_ I see, the plants here illuminate better in the dark and give me a wider range than my lantern,_ Aya thought, tsking in irritation that she almost fell for one of the hunter’s tricks. When she saw a good elevated ledge to observe her surroundings, Aya was about to land, but notice the ground disturb. Feeling wary, the huntress picked up a good decent rock and threw it on the ground. A bow net sprang from the ground from contact, startling Aya as she flew back to get out of its range.

_ Damn it, he knew I would come to this spot to observe my surroundings; focus Aya do something he wouldn’t predict, _ Aya thought, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she took off to the lowest part of the caven. Seeing the ground undisturbed, Aya landed gracefully and folded her wings, looking all around until she spotted the line of arthropods climbing a vast wall to her right. Smiling, Aya was about to release her wings again, but then she heard a faint whistling and quickly duck to see a bola crash behind her. Taking cover on the wall, Aya had no choice, but to scale the wall. Climbing as fast as she could, Aya reached the top, but duck when multiple arrows passed her head.

_ That lousy skeksis! Why is he acting so desperate to hinder me for this challenge, _ Aya thought, feeling like only fifteen minutes have passed, but then she realized what she said and look to see more lines of arthropods heading to the eastern part of the cavern..

_ It’s not time he’s desperate about, it’s his stealth; he can’t hold his position without these creatures exposing him, _ Aya thought, a smile creeping on her face as she climb the ledge.

Following the insects, Aya did her best to evade any signs of skekMal’s traps. The huntress notice that the skeksis had put a lot of work in ceiling traps, probably activated by small hidden tripwire that she wouldn't notice if she was flying. Aya also notice that his traps were that of bow nets and snares, thank to the insects doing a wonderful job revealing or triggering the traps before her. Before long, the huntress started to hear snarls and growls of annoyance from the hunter, making Aya grin bright that she was so close to finding the crafty skeksis. After half an hour of chasing and searching, Aya then caught movement to her right and a long tail retreating behind a large boulder. Aya was about to spring upon him, but notice several disturb areas in front of her. Looking up, Aya saw a few of the glowing plants revealing nets ready to spring if she walked straight to skekMal’s hiding place. Smirking, Aya pretended to notice something to her left and sprinted off to the ledge, taking flight and heading the opposite direction of the skeksis. When she was out of his view, Aya circled around quietly sneak behind the skeksis, seeing him thrashing around to get the insects off his armor.

“These irritating little vermin, what in the crystal’s name did that gelfling do to me,” the skeksis cursed quietly to himself, making Aya hold back a giggle before she lean to the rock next to her and watch him struggle. Finally, the skeksis stopped and sniffs the air, before he quickly turns to her and gasps.

“How did you find me,” skekMal angrily asked, before he jumps back and pulled out his swords.

Smiling, Aya charged the skeksis, taking her sword out and swiping at his feet. This caused the hunter to jump back again, but failed to realize how far he jump as the traps on the ground and above sprang alive, pinning him down to the ground. Humming happily, Aya trotted over and kicked his swords away from his reach before she skipped back in front of him and shared a sly smile.

(Change to skekMal POV)

Snarling in rage, skekMal watched as the devious huntress circle his imprisoned form, kicking his weapons away as he was completely immobilized by his own traps. How could he, The Hunter of Dark Wood, the one who brings fear and terror to all life in Thra fall to this lowly position in front of such an inferior species? It was humiliating that he fell so low and seeing her smile bright in victory just added to the skeksis’ anger.

“You underhanding little schemer; what cheap tricks did you fabricate to find me,” he asked with an angry hiss, making Aya grin before she took his right hand and show the orange stain.

“Pomi berries; I learned recently that they are excellent for tracking elusive prey,” Aya explained, before the skeksis took his hand back and glared at the huntress.

“That I notice and wipe it with the delen moss, and then overlay with the esker moss yet those vermin were still crawling all over me,” SkekMal said, unimpressed with Aya explanation.

Suddenly, Aya chuckled and revealed her hands, both heavily stained in orange before she explained, “I knew you might have seen that instead of two hand prints on your back.” SkekMal looked at her in confusion before he realized what she meant and looked behind him to see the insects gathering around his lower back.

Snarling, the hunter looked away completely humiliated that he miss such an obvious trick, but then he took a deep breath and sighed loudly in defeat. Looking up to the cocky gelfling, SkekMal regrettably shared an impressed smile before he said, “Should have known you were too good for a klutz.” Making Aya giggle before she took out her dagger and began to cut the skeksis out of his traps.

Once free, Aya turn to the skekMal with an excited glint in her eyes before she asked, “So, since I won this challenge, you will help me search for the rumored blight?” SkekMal dust himself off of dirt and bugs, about to respond with a sarcastic comment when he saw a large shadow looming behind Aya. The hunter felt his blood run cold; only a few creatures could made him feel intimidated and he wasn’t expecting a Nurloc to do so. Yet, there was something wrong with it; its eyes glow purple and it looked to Aya as if she was a large mound of glowing blue moss. Aya must have noticed his change in mood when her victory smile fade and her body became stiff as she slowly started to turn to glance behind her.

Shaking his head to her, skekMal slowly reach for his bow on his back before he said in a low tone, “When I say move, duck low and position yourself behind me as fast as you can.” Aya gave a slow nod at this, before the skeksis carefully pulled an arrow from his quiver and align it on his bow string.

Suddenly, the creature gave a loud hiss as it rattles its tail to signal its attack. SkekMal quickly drew his arrow back and yelled “Move!” before he let the arrow fly. Aya duck just in time for the arrow to sail pass her and hit one of the creature’s multiple eyes, causing it to wail in pain as Aya swiftly position herself behind skekMal. When he tried to draw his second arrow, the Nurloc lunge at them in rage, causing skekMal to dive to his right. He then heard a painful cry and saw Aya had jumped to her left and landed in a bow net; the hinge catching one of her wings and causing it to bend at an odd angle. Aya’a cry caught the attention of the nurloc, it’s beading purple eyes once again locked on her pinned form. As the beast rush to Aya, skekMal release an animalistic snarl before he charged on all four and tackle the beast, knocking it off the cliff and into the dark depths of the caves. SkekMal quickly turned to Aya after the beast fell and gently aided her out of the trap before he looked at her left wing.

Feeling the stalk of her wing, skekMal gave a small sigh of relief before he informed, “There will be bruising, but thankfully it’s not broken.” Causing the huntress to sigh as well.

Hearing more nurlocs call from below, skekMal help the huntress to her feet before he said, “We need to leave this place.” To his surprise, Aya slipped out of his grip and headed back to the ledge.

“Not when this has something to do with my mission; this has to be connected with the rumors,” Aya said, about to pursue the creature, but skekMal quickly snatch her right arm.

“Do you want to die Gelfling; it’s too dangerous to face a beast like that in this environment,” skekMal argued, before the nurloc from before appeared and it wasn’t alone.

“RUN,” skekMal yelled, gripping Aya’s arm tight as he fled for the exit. 

Suddenly, skekMal saw a nurloc lunge from the shadows, its mouth open wide and could have easily taken his head, but then he felt a violent shove from his backside and knock him away from the attack. SkekMal landed on his hands and chest, but he quickly stood when he heard a cry of agony and looks up to see the Nerloc had caught Aya’s right arm, thrashing it’s head side to side to rip off her limb. 

“Aya,” skekMal roared, rage consuming his mind that he unsheathed his twin blades and lunge at the beast, thrusting his sword multiple times in the nurloc’s large head. The creature wail from the gruesome attack before it fell, excaling its last breath as it glowing eyes dimmed and it’s body went limp. SkekMal quickly came to Aya’s side, sheathing his swords and using his strength to lift the beast mouth to free Aya’s arm that was covered with pink blood. Hearing the other nurlocs approaching, skekMal grabbed Aya body and carried her in a bridal position before he headed for the exit. When he saw the light of the suns, skekMal jumped into the light and stood as far away from the cave;s entrance. The nurlocs charged after, but the moment their multiple eyes hit the last rays of sunlight, they gave loud whines and quickly retreated to the shadows, barking angrily at their intruders before they disappeared back into darkness. 

Once he knew the threat was over, skekMal gently set Aya on the ground, hearing a soft groan as he took her right arm and check the state of the injury. The wounds were inflicted deep, but no signs of a fatal cut or bones broken. Yet, skekMal heart was beating so hard, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. SkekMal hasn’t felt such emotions in nearly a thousand trines; screams of his past filling his ears and visions of pink blood and torn bodies flash rapidly in his vision it was causing him to lose his breath.

“Your arm needs stitching,” he all but whispered, quickly taking bandages out from one of his pouches and dressed her arm. 

SkekMal saw the huntress give him a confused stare and wanted to speak, but the hunter finished dressing her arm and picked her up again before he dashed off for his secret hideout.

(Change to Aya’s POV)

Aya was beyond confused by the change in the hunter’s behavior. What seemed like a normal challenge that Aya had claimed her first victory, turned into a ravage pack hunt of deranged nurlocs. While they did survive, it almost cost Aya her left wing and her right arm because she thought for one moment she had the answers to the rumored blight. How foolish the huntress thought; to think she could take on rabid a Nurloc, bring it as evidence to her maudra and then crystal lords that the blight does exist and is causing havoc to life on Thra. Luckily, skekMal was there to save her and get the huntress mangled body out of those dark caves when they became outnumbered. However, once they were out, skekMal cold and wicked demeanor changed when he saw her bloody arm; his gold eyes unfocused and his breathing shortened as if the air grew thin around him. 

When they arrived at skekMal’s camp, he did not say a word to Aya as he gently set her on his bed and grab his medical supplies, muttering softly to himself before he began to clean her wounds with a dark blue gel. Aya wince and held back the painful scream when he applied the gel; feeling as if he poured the venom of an arathim that was burning her wound. The pain last for agonizing moments, but it was during that time, skekMal quickly began to stitch her wounds. Aya couldn’t feel the hot iron needle pierce her skin or the thread sewn through her due to the acidic burning of the ointment. By the time the burning wane, skekMal had finished his work and began to wrapped her arm with clean bandages.

“Don’t move it too much or the stitches will break,” skekMal instructed, taking the soiled bandages and tossed them into the fire under the cauldron before he stood and return his medical supplies to their original place.

Feeling embarrassed about being so vulnerable to skekMal, Aya nervously rubbed her bandaged arm before she said, “T-thank you Hunter; I should probably take my leave.” Aya then stood, but the hunter rushed to her side and grasp her left shoulder, making the huntress gasp and look up to meet such a stern gaze it made the huntress feel even smaller to his large form.

“You are not going anywhere; at this hour, predators will smell your blood and chase you down for their evening meal,” skekMal warned, making Aya tilt her head in confusion.

“Last time, you sent me home beaten to the point I passed in the village; this is nothing more than a flesh wound that will need…,” skekMal interrupts her when he roughly pushes her back on the bed, making her grunt and glare up to him, which he gladly returns.

“You are staying here Gelfling or I will tie you down and hang your body from the ceiling,” the hunter threatened, making Aya tsk in irritation.

“This isn’t fair; I won the challenge fair and square and I feel like my reward is punishment! If I do not report to my village before the prime of the Blue Moon, my Maudra and people will get suspicious and send a search party. It will blow our cover and your stupid charade of these ridiculous challenges,” Aya expalined with anger fuming with every word, but the skeksis snarl loudly in her face, and her anger quickly fade into fear and quickly retreated to the back of the bed.

“YOU WILL STAY,” he roared, making Aya stare up to him in terror as her whole body shook as if she was trapped in her nightmare from the night before. Seeing her fear, skekMal sighs and backs away from the huntress.

“What are your options if you can’t return to your village for the night,” skekMal asked, making Aya look away from his gaze and think thoroughly of her options.

After a moment, Aya answered, “I need a fizgig; it can carry a message to my Maudra about my delay after I train it to follow a scent from my village.” the skeksis nods in acknowledgement before he left the cave to find a fizgig.

After the hunter return with a wild fizgig, Aya spent a few hours training the small beast before she tied her letter to the fizgig neck and then let it sniff Midna’s lucky handkerchief. The creature then swiftly rolled out of the cave, leaving Aya in the cave with the hunter staring her down as he cooks dinner in his cauldron.

Sighing in annoyance, Aya walked back and sat on skekMal’s furred nest, keeping her eyes down to her hands on her lap as she felt his intense gaze. Aya wonders what she had missed during today’s challenge; skekMal was his usual eerie-minded self at the beginning, but now he acts like a worried fizgig mother watching her rambunctious pups.

Having enough of his overbearing gaze, Aya cleared her throat before she said, “I never knew the legendary Hunter of Dark Wood so...troubled.” The statement ears her a gruff as skekMal turns his back to her to gather chopped merkeep and added it to the stew.

“Bad...memories is all. I did not earn my title from easy hunts. There were hunts that nearly killed me or left me in a place where any soft mind would have turned unstable from the scars of what I have seen,” skekMal explained, but Aya felt that wasn’t the whole truth.

“Memories only pertaining you, or possibly another,” Aya asked, watching the hunter siffen from the question, and stop stirring his stew.

SkekMal quickly regain his composure before he responded, “No, none would come near except the Dousan; they believe I was death in physical form. You are the only gelfling outside their clan to ever approach me.” The answer again was a half truth, making Aya huff in annoyance.

“You’re lying,” Aya accused, making skekMal turn to the butching table again and chop more ingredients for the stew. 

“Believe what you want then,” he retorted back without looking at her, making Aya scrunch her nose at his rude avoidance of this subject.

“Why are you shutting me out; something happened in those caves that has you rattled and keep me here like a prisoner,” Aya snapped, making skekMal chop louder.

“It’s for your own good so stop whining and shut up,” the hunter commanded, making Aya launch to her feet as her angered boiled from his childish behavior.

“No, not when you are acting like this; I prefer you pretending to poison me than this pathetic excuse of a skeksis,” Aya yelled, before she felt a sharp sting on her left cheek, followed by the sound of metal hitting the rock wall behind her. Gazing back, Aya saw the knife skekMal was using in the wall behind her; the blade buried deep in the rock wall. Slowly turning back, Aya gasps as she saw the hunter gaze on her; his eyes glowing like a raging fire, but behind all that rage, the huntress could also see pain. 

Looking down in shame, Aya close her eyes tight and mentally scolded herself for losing her temper in front of a crystal lord. SkekMal was already on edge from whatever happened in the caves and her outburst has triggered something in the skeksis that made him think she was his enemy. Aya then heard skekMal gasp and look up to see him in shock; like he had awakened from a trance. The skeksis gaze upon her and the knife behind her before his eyes went wide and looked down at his hands that were trembling.

“Not again…,” skekMal whispered, before he backed into one of his chairs and sat down, staring at his shaky hands as if they had been stained by something horrible.

_ Aya you blundering fool, _ Aya thought with a scowl, wiping her left cheek and saw on the back of her hand a small smear from her new wound. Wiping the blood away, Aya slowly walked to the hunter; feeling so much guilt in her stomach for not only snapping at a crystal lord, but also a companion that risked his life to save her from making an damfool choice.

Once she stood in front of the shaken hunter, Aya took a deep breath and said, “skekMal...forgive me, I didn’t mean to push you so far, I’m a fool to even speak such a manner to you after all you have done.” While her words were sincere, Aya saw that the hunter’s eyes unfocused as his tail laid flat on the floor. The skeksis may have heard her, but his unstable condition is numbing both his mind and body from all the emotions that must be swirling inside him. 

Aya was familiar to this state of mind; some of the oldest veterans of her clan would show this behavior when they see something that brought back tragic memories during their primes as a warrior. Aya saw skekMal’s behavior change when he saw her bloodied arm, and then her outburst; which mean something happened deep in his past to turn the legendary hunter into this unnerved creature.Suddenly, Midna’s lessons came to mind when she told the huntress a technique that would help the veterans return to their stable selves. 

Kneeling to the skeksis’ feet, Aya gently grab the skeksis trembling hands before she said, “I never knew my parents; they both died when I was very small. My late uncle and my Vapra aunt used to tell me stories when I was a child about how they were two stars destined to be united under the suns and moons. During one of the tithings, my father was chosen by the Stonewood clan to present a gift to the skeksis. He had crafted a staff, from the roots of the Sanctuary tree that had blessed him to take it. He crafted it with all the clans symbols and glitter it with rubies, emeralds and sapphires. It was praised by all who gazed upon it, but during my father speech to the skeksis, he stumbled his words when he caught a glimpse of my mother who was waiting four gelflings behind him.” Aya then stop when she notices skekMal’s hands had stopped trembling, making her look up to see his eyes more relaxed and keen on hearing more of her story.

Smiling at his positive reponse, Aya continued, “My mother was the daughter of a well known seamstress in the Vapra clan; weaving together her first design fabrics for the Ordimentalist. While most vapras had pink and purple highlights, my mother had sky blue highlights, a very uncommon color, but very beautiful. When my father caught her gaze, she shyly looked away, but smiled to capture the eyes of a strong and handsome gelfling. All-Maudra Mayrin was confused by my father behaviors and quickly rush him to finish his speech to seize the embarrassment. Maudra Fara, my Maudra who love my father like a brother knew exactly what had happened and though our clans stay to themselves, not even the laws nor bloodline could keep my parents apart.” Aya then continues on into the many tales of her parents; remembering each tale as if the tales were imprinted word-for-word in her heart. Before long, the two hunters had moved over to skekMal’s bed; Aya returning to her sitting position on top of the furs while skekMal had moved his chair in front of her and had his head laying in his right hand that was propped on his knees. The hunter eyes has become focused once more, his body relaxed, and his tail swishing on the floor lazily. Aya was glad to see the hunter return to his normal self, but then she reached the tragic end of her tale which made her own heart dismal.

“My mother died giving birth to me; something had happened that cause complications that only one of us would survive. My father died a year later when a pack of arathim tried to ambush one of the smaller villages outside Stone-In-Wood and then my uncle died protecting me from a pack of rakkidas when I was twelve. It seems like everyone who loved me dies, but my aunt in Ha’rar and my best friend who I think more as a sister are still here along with my people. Knowing they are still here, being around a bad omen like me and love me for who I am makes me push harder to become strong and seek out any threat to my clan. I would sacrifice my life to keep my people safe so no more would die because of me,” Aya stated, fighting back the tears she desperately wanted to shed, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently grasp it to make her look up and see the skeksis gaze down to her with a stern yet warm eyes.

“You may be annoying, childish and even foolish, but never did I think you were a bad omen,” skekMal said, making Aya smile that his sick humor has returned in full force. 

“Your parents’ deaths was not your fault; life is cruel and vicious cycle that preys on those of the weak and defenceless, no matter how much you cherish them. That is why you need to be sharp and don’t let small things such as your desperate hunt for this so-called blight have you jump off a cliff light a damn fool into the mouths of rabid beasts,” skekMal added, making Aya with a soft chuckle before she grips her armored corset. 

“My father made this armor for my mother when they went on their first hunt together. When I wear it, it makes me feel as if their spirits are still with me,” Aya explained before she looked up to skekMal again. The hunter turned his gold eyes away from her gaze before he took notice of her injured cheek.

“Let’s me patch that and then we eat,” he said, before he let Aya’s shoulder go and stood. Aya wanted to speak, but quickly closed her mouth. SkekMal has returned to his usual sarcastic self and she didn’t want to risk losing him again. Aya didn’t realize how relieved she was to have his eerie jesting nature return; just two days ago, the huntress hated being near him for his unruly manners, but now she was content on being insulted. 

Smiling to herself, Aya look up to the hunter as he sorted through his medical supplies, the hunter catching her smile before he rolled his eyes and said, “Ugh, turn that annoying smile elsewhere huntress it’s like looking at a nebrie smile.” Making Aya grin with delight.


	6. Forbidden Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that left Kudos and wonderful comments! I have been so stacked during the holidays with family and hand-making presents and then getting back to work while putting together a poster presentation for a conference I am going to in Portland, Oregon in February. Full-packed, but seeing all those wonderful comments in the past few weeks and getting a bunch of kudos made me pursue my hardest to give you guys the next chapter of the story. Please enjoy and comments are welcome!

When Aya return to the village at the peak of the oldest blazing brother, a small group was gathered at the entrance of the village. Amongst the group who were waiting for her arrival, Midna, who quickly came to Aya’s aid, was extremely relieved to see her dear friend. That relief however immediately shift to the angriest scowl the huntress has ever seen when her friend saw the condition of Aya’s right arm that was now in a sling. Thankfully, Midna didn’t say anything as she guided Aya to Maudra Fara’s throne room, but the huntress knew she was in for a long and loud scolding when the two were alone. As Aya reported her mission and reason of delay to her Maudra, her mouth became dry as the huntress shared another report that wasn’t the truth. While she was thankful that the story of an ambushed by a rouge Rakkida in the outskirts of Dark Wood did not raise questions, Aya once again lied to her people. The guilt of such a disloyal act was building in the pit of Aya’s stomach as she realized how much she was going to hurt her comrades, Midna and Maudra Fara if anyone got word of the truth but she had no choice. Before Aya departed the hunter’s camp, skekMal commanded that she would not report about the Caves of Grot or the rabid Nurlocs. The crystal lord made valid points that it seemed suspicious she would go to the caves instead of exploring Dark Wood and to speak of a rabid Nurloc, one of the most gentle creatures in Thra sounds lunatic. The council may question Aya’s report and threaten to dreamfast, a threat the hunter and Aya agree they could not risk when this blight, this disease infecting the creatures of Thra was very much real. SkekMal next order was that Aya had to lie about the incident, and if she was pressed to dreamfast, the huntress had to pretend her wound made her too weak for the task. The skeksis even had the audacity to add that Aya should be used to lying since it got her this far. After she finished her report, Aya was guided to her hut by Midna; the guilt still stirring in her stomach, the huntress didn’t even hear a word of Midna’s scolding as Aya sat on her bed and looked down to her feet. 

“Are you even listening Aya,” Midna yelled, her face red with fury as her ears laid flat against her head. Aya snapped out of her thoughts and shared a fatigue look to her friend, somewhat thankful she was unfocused to hear Midna’s yelling, but at the same time, overwhelmed from everything that has happened in just a little under a week. Midna her friend distress and soften her gaze before she approached Aya and sat next to her.

“Aya,” Midna asked, making Aya sigh before she leaned her head on Midna’s shoulder.

“I’m just...tired Midna; I want to find the truth of this blight, but it seems Thra is against me,” Aya said, making Midna sighed in annoyance before she began to stroke Aya’s hair.

“If it exhausts you this much you need to quit this mission; look what it has done to you,” Midna pointed out as she gently put a hand on Aya’s sling. Aya considers the possibility; ending the lies, the pact with skekMal and return to her normal life, but then she remembers the skeksis threat of breaking their pact. Even worse, the pack of purple-eyed Nurlocs, how savage they were could rip even the strongest clan apart and Aya didn’t even want to think of the result if all the peaceful creatures of Thra were infected by this disease. 

Scrunching her nose, Aya pulled away and said, “I can’t Midna, not when I am so close. It’s out there Midna and it’s threatening all life in Thra as we know it,” Aya protest, making Midna share a groan at her friend’s stubbornness.

“Why are you so obsess with this rumor; you have no evidence that this blight exists yet your willing to throw your life away,” Midna asked in anger, making Aya stand and turn to her friend with a stern gaze. Aya’s anger started boiling at Midna’s skepticism; if she only knew what the huntress saw, she wouldn’t dismiss such a dangerous threat so easily and make Aya feel like an obsessed fool chasing after a witch-hunt. 

Before Aya knew it, the huntress yelled, “Because I saw it first hand and it will kill every life in Thra if I give up!” Aya then gasps in shock and quickly covered her mouth before took a few steps back. Midna’s eyes went wide as her ears shot up from Aya’s words before the dark mane Gelfling stood and raise up her right hand.

“Dreamfast, now,” Midna demanded, making Aya grunt and take another step back.

“N-no,” Aya hesitated, making Midna’s eyes turn to anger once more before she stood and slowly approach Aya.

“You would refuse to dreamfast; do you have an idea what you are saying,” Midna asked, her anger was causing her voice to get louder and her offer hand trembles in rage. Aya began to panic; not only did she let her anger get a hold of her tongue again, but now she was cornered by her best friend who was demanding to dreamfast with her. Midna would never understand if they dreamfast; after all that has happened within a few days, Midna would probably assume Aya’s life was in danger from a derange skeksis who finds terrified gelflings as prey for his entertainment. 

_ This is really bad, _ Aya thought, looking left and right to find an escape, but before she could move, she heard soft sobbing. Looking back to Midna, the hard stern scowl her best friend held just moments before faded to sobs as Midna try her best to wipe her tears, but she kept crying.

“Aya, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong; I thought you were my best friend,” Midna cried before she fell to her knees and sobbed I’m her hands. Aya wanted to rush to her friend’s side and cradle Midna’s broken form and tell her everything was alright, but that would be another lie to her list that seems to be growing by the day. Aya didn’t want to hurt Midna, and she didn’t want all these lies to build up and shatter the trust of her people. Aya thought of all the possibilities to level this situation and while logic was more reasonable, Aya decided to go against logistic and just once do the righteous thing. Taking a deep breath, Aya approached Midna and knelt to the sobbing gelfling level, seeing Midna’s face red from distraught. 

“Midna,” Aya started, causing her friend to look up from her hands, face soaked in tears. “You are more than a friend, you are a sister to me and keeping this secret from you for long has been hurting my heart. I can’t take this anymore, so what I am about to tell you is the truth; the real truth as to why I started this mission. I can’t dreamfast without you understanding the...purpose of why I am hiding the truth from everyone, but you must swear by the Crystal of Truth not to tell another gelfling soul in this clan or any clan understand?” Midna sniffs loudly before she wipes her face with her sleeve.

“I-I promise by the Crystal of Truth, I will keep your secret,” Midna sniffled, making Aya sigh before she stood and closed her windows and locked her door.

Aya then spilled everything about what happened almost a week ago. From skekMal’s deal to the rabid Nerlocs, Aya told her everything. Once Midna heard her words, Aya dreamfast with her friend, trying to focus her memories on what had occurred and how the pact with the hunter was made. Of course, Midna begged her to tell the truth to their Maudra, but Aya shook her head. While Aya had gained more respect for the skeksis, the hunter made it clear he would hurt her or the Stonewood clan if any words get out of their secret arrangement. Aya also added that skekMal was the best comrade to have for his strength, speed and his vast knowledge of the forest that no other gelfling, not even the most skilled tracker would know.

“So, you have to keep meeting him and give him an...entertainment because he’s bored; that’s sick,” Midna said as the two sat in the middle of the room, each on a pillow cushion and holding a small mug filled with herbal tea.

Shrugging, Aya said, “That what I thought when he made his proposal and he lived up to exactly what I expect during our first challenge. However, after what happened in the caves; he’s different somehow,” Aya said before she looked up to the ceiling and drift off to her thoughts.

“How; he constantly insults you, your skills and let not mention he thinks of you as his prey,” Midna pointed out with an annoyed scowl, but then Midna’s eyes went wide when she saw something surprising from her dear friend. Aya shared a soft smile; a smile Midna hasn’t seen since their childhood when the huntress was at peace with the world. Midna immediately began to wonder what this skeksis did to be defended and receive such a smile from Aya?

The huntress sighs before she said, “SkekMal shows a side...I never expect from the legendary hunter. for once I saw a side of him that made him look...mortal,” Midna then notice a soft red hue over Aya’s cheek, but before Midna could inspect Aya quickly shook her head brought her eyes back to Midna’s.

“Anyway, we saw rabid Nurlocs in the caves, at least half a dozen of them. Their eyes were glowing purple and they move faster than you can imagine for such a large creature. I have never seen anything like it. Believe me when I say I want to dreamfast with everyone about this, but skekMal believes the other lords will dismiss my findings until I have physical proof of this blight. Even worse, the lords may see my report as retaliation to their power.” Aya said, making Midna look down at her tea and ponder on all the information Aya has shared with her. 

After a moment, Midna sighs and says, “Hiding this information and lying to our Maudra is the most forbidden taboo in all gelfling clans. If the truth comes out and we still refuse to dreamfast, they will sentence us to death.” Aya quickly shook her head before she leans forward and put a hand on Midna’s right shoulder.

“Not us; this is my mission, my choice to protect the village. If the truth gets out, I will admit to everything and leave you out of this,” Aya said, making Midna shake her head.

“No, we are in this together. You are my sister sacrificing her life for me and our people! I will stand by your side and help you any way I can so you get this mission done and return to back to your life in the village,” Midna said, making Aya gasp in shock.

“Y-you’ll help me,” Aya asked in surprise, making Midna nod her head vigorously as she grabs Aya’s hand on her shoulder.

“Sisters stay together to face even the most dangerous challenges of Thra. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your words that this blight is real. If keeping this pact with one of our lords is the key to finding the truth, then keep going, but promise me you will return alive and well,” Midna begged, making Aya smile wide before she grasps Midna’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“I-I don’t deserve a sister as courageous or as kind as you,” Aya said, making Midna hug her tight.

“We both lost so much when we were childlings; I don’t want to lose you, but I know you would do anything to keep our clan and all of Thra safe,” Midna said, making Aya smile in her shoulders before she broke the hug and both girls smile bright.

It took a week for Aya’s wound to heal. The healer of Aya’s clan couldn’t believe how quickly she recovered; never had the elderly gelfling see such a severe wound heal in such a short time. Aya stated it must be her Vapra magic that helps her when secretly, she was applying the stinging blue gel that skekMal gave her. Once she was clear to continue her patrols, Aya spent that time recovering lost time, by training harder than she has ever done; awing her comrades that she could bounce so quickly as if the huntress’ wound never happened. Patrols became twice as long as Aya searched their patrol areas thoroughly; taking detailed notes or pick samples to examine for later. When the blazing brothers began their descend, Aya was more than hype for the hunter’s challenges. With the huntress’ arm healed and having Midna by her side, Aya felt she could win all the challenges skekMal, even Thra could throw at her. From the tip of her toes to the top of her hair, Aya confidence ran through her like a fire igniting every fiber in her body. The huntress jumps were higher, her speed quicken and her agility in the trees felt like an elegant dance. Aya thought nothing could diminish her flame however, she soon realizes that her hopes that night and the next two weeks will be the most humiliating time of her life. 

With a loud grunt, Aya was slammed on the forest floor again; her fourteenth lost to the hunter. Aya couldn’t understand what has happened; in the Caves of Grot, she read skekMal’s motives and traps like an open scroll, but during these past few weeks, she has fallen for the simplistic traps that would make her uncle roll in his grave. Unfortunately, Aya wasn’t the only one getting annoyed with her insufferable losses.

“Looks like I win again; congratulations, this challenge is the fastest you ever lost to me,” he sneered, crouching over Aya’s beaten form with his blade to her neck. Aya looks away, humiliated by how pathetic she must look right now.

Rolling his eyes at her dismay, the hunter put his blade away and took off his mask before he looked to her and said, “Your eagerness to find the blight has blinded your senses; you can’t even see a snare out in the open because you want this challenge to end and rush off to find it. The hunt will always continue whether you are the predator or helpless prey. Rushing your fate will not make this hunt better or leave you victorious.” SkekMal then fastens his mask on his belt before he offers his hand, making Aya flinch of a sudden backhand, but when she saw his offer peaceful she took it. The skeksis pulled Aya to her feet, the gelfling letting out a small gasp at the strength of the skeksis to easily lift her up to her feet. SkekMal then let go of her hand walked towards the cliff, stopping for just a moment to glance at her before he nodded his head forward to follow. 

Aya quickly caught up to the hunter, staying behind the skeksis by a few feet before he says, “While I hate rewarding you for such a pitiful streak, I think it’s time I teach you a few of my skills to make our challenges more entertaining.” This made Aya slack her jaw slightly and look up to him in surprise.

“R-really,” Aya asked questionably; a bolt of excitement running through her body before they reached the end of the cliff.

Watching the final sunset, skekMal continued, “Just a few little tricks little huntress; if you wish to learn how I earn your title, you need to start winning.” skekMal then shared a wide grin, making Aya gulp nervously, but nod vigorously. It was wonderful and reliving Aya wasn’t getting punished for the fourteen-time; the last thirteen had her either smelling, cover in more but superficial wounds and there was even a punishment where she had to hunt a Moog in an underground colony which she believes is the worst punishment yet. To think Aya wouldn’t get punished for her disgraceful losses but to learn skills from the legendary hunter, the feared and some even admired spirit of Dark Wood was a thrilling idea. Aya hid back a smile on such luck, as she stared at the hunter, waiting for him to move or begin his teaching, but he kept looking out into the last lights. Wondering what the skeksis was mesmerized by, Aya looked out to the view. After a moment of gazing upon such beautiful yet fleeting scenery, Aya turns back to skekMal and gave a double-take to find the large skeksis had disappeared from her side. There were no signs of where the hunter went and the surroundings were so quiet it was like he vanishes off the face of Thra. Aya looked around in the trees, but then felt the familiar dark presence behind her and quickly only to find there was nothing. Confused, Aya was about to head back in the woods when she ran into the hunter’s furred armored chest. The huntress gasps in surprise and jump back, her foot slipping off the ledge and about to fall off the cliff if skekMal didn’t catch her hand first. With half of her body off the cliff, the toes of Aya’s right foot desperately gripped the ledge, her emerald eyes gazing down at the enormous drop before she looked to the hunter. While the brief panic of falling ale her for a moment, and then realizing she had wings to save her from the fall, all of Aya’s thoughts cleared when she looked at the hunter and saw something different in his eyes. While the old buzzard face was nothing new, the last light of the suns just moments before retiring radiated a confident and warm aura that memorized the huntress as she felt a warm rush to her cheeks.

“Impressed,” he asked, making her nod slowly before he gently pulled her back to her feet.

“That was the first technique I learned when I was very young. When there is a large source of light it can distort the eyes of your target. When you gaze upon the sunsets, you lost your peripherals, thus giving me the opportunity to move back into the shadows of the forest. When you notice I had disappeared, you looked away and your eyes had to adjust from the light change, an adjustment that I took advantage by hiding in the darkest shadows that would take your eyes even longer to adjust. Before you knew it, I was upon you,” skekMal explained, making Aya awe in bewilderment.

“T-That extraordinary and so simple,” Aya whispered, making skekMal chuckle before he headed back into the forest, Aya quickly following close behind, eager to learn more lessons from the legend.

The hunter used the last few hours of Aya’s time with hunting lessons; from deciphering scents in the air to identifying the softest sounds in the forest. Even with her high pitch ears, Aya struggled to hear far distant sounds but skekMal’s earholes not only picked up those sounds but identify what creature would make them. Then there was skeksis’ nose; picking up the smallest scents of the Crystal Sea or the moist smell of the Sog where she could only smell the scents of a 5-mile diameter of the forest surrounding them. The gelfling huntress learned more of the forest and the creatures than she has ever known as if she was still a naive apprentice learning from a legend who knows the lands of Thra as if it was his own being. The lessons and the appreciation the hunter shared to her made Aya feel not only prideful but another foreign feeling to the skeksis. When skekMal’s eyes shine brightly from her success as he shared a warm content smile, Aya stared at such a peaceful and content emotion on such a fierce warrior it made her heart happy to see him like this.

“Aya, Thra to Aya,” skekMal called, making Aya snapped out of her thoughts and realize that the skeksis gaze now held an annoyed scowl.

“Daydreaming are we; do my lessons bore you little huntress,” skekMal asked with a distasteful tone, making Aya quickly shake her head.

“On the contrary Hunter; your lessons make me feel like a childling again,” Aya quickly answered, making him smirk. “I never realize how close one can be to Thra like you; I only knew Mother Augra having this closeness since she is Thra but you know these lands and the creatures as if it’s your own body,” Aya explanation made the hunter chuckle before he took a seat on a boulder, his gold eyes never leaving her gaze.

“Very astute Huntress; when you have been raised alone in these woods, you must adapt to all drastic changes around you; the hunt will never seize, nor will it go easy when you are tired. If you don’t adapt quickly, then the hunt turns on you,” skekMal said before he looked up to the moon, his facial features illuminated in the sisters’ lights as his gold eyes glow bright like a soft ember. 

“Your time is up little huntress; return tomorrow evening and I expect a better challenge or my punishment will be close to lethal for your ill-learning skills,” skekMal warned, making the huntress gulped nervously before she bowed to the skeksis and headed home. As Aya reached the top of a hill, she suddenly stopped and thought about the day before she turns to the skeksis who had his back turn to her. 

Taking a shaking breath, Aya calls, “skekMal.” Making the large predator turn to her with a curious quirk.  
Smiling, Aya said, “Thank you for your teachings; I look forward to my next lesson after I beat you tomorrow.” The skeksis brow rises high in surprise before he releases a booming laugh.

“That’s the spirit huntress; finally, almost a month the huntress I encounter during our first quarry returns as confident as ever,” skekMal exclaimed loudly with his eyes glimmering with excitement, making Aya grin brightly before she took off for Stone-In-Wood.  


When Aya returned home, Midna was waiting at the huntress hut for news of today’s challenge. Aya feared her friend worry would have them discovered, but harvest gelfling swears she was been discreet and only came to Aya’s hut just minutes before Aya arrives. Nevertheless, Aya tells Midna to be as inconspicuous as possible, so no one in the village finds Midna’s visits suspicious. Midna reluctantly agrees, even though she finds it ridiculous when she sees Aya every day. The agreement, however, puts Aya at ease before she shares her report with her dear Midna of another failed challenge but instead of punishment, the hunter took the failure as a desperate need for lessons of his hunting skills. Aya went into great detail of each lesson she was taught as she showed small examples that awed the dark maned gelfling at Aya excitement of learning such skills. Seeing her sister full of delight, Midna bid Aya goodnight and left the huntress to sleep, but after changing into her nightgown and tucked into her bed, Aya found it very hard to sleep. Laying on her back, Aya stared up to the ceiling, the undescribed feeling fluttering in her stomach as fast as her wings in the high winds.  


_ What is this feeling; where does it come from, _ her questions were answered when skekMal appear in her mind, his confident and content smile as he held her hand when she almost fell off the cliff. Aya tried to shake away the thought like before but this time more imagines of him from his usual cocky behavior to his worried eyes plagued her mind. 

_ No, I shouldn’t be thinking about him; I barely think about Deon for Crystal’s sake, _ Aya thought, giving a low groan as she stretched her forehead up with her palms. Flopping her arms back on the bed, Aya sat up and shuffle to the edge of the bed, looking down ar her hands before she notices her new scar on her right arm. Rubbing it tenderly, Aya looks up to her window and saw the sisters, their luminescent lights shining into her home and gently kiss her arm as if to reassure her that everything was alright.

_ Since I could remember; guarding my people and the village was my main goal, the only thought in my head. Ever since the caves…, no even before that, the hunter has plagued my mind. First, it was out of terror, but then when I am calm or even happy, he floods my thoughts. Why would he out of all souls I have encountered make me feel so…, _ Aya then stood up, grabbing her blanket before she sat at her window, fixing herself in a comfortable position before she gazed out to the beautiful sisters of the night. Whatever thought Aya had, it quickly slips away as she felt her eyes become heavy. As she began to slip into slumber, Aya thoughts drift back to skekMal, how strong and content he looked as he gazed out from the cliff today.

Aya then felt her back shudder and snuggled deeper in her blankets, her eyes finally closed before she thought, _ Must be a cold night. _


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden in the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone waiting for this update, I AM SO SORRY!  
I know this took forever and I had a lot of personal stuff happen before the shutdown all over the world. I was working on this chapter, little by little, but it turns out super long and it was infuriating how many errors and repeated sentences I found. I fix it, I love how it looks, and I am going to celebrate for finally finishing this chapter. So please enjoy and leave me comments :)

For the next four unums, Aya conquered a few of skekMal’s challenges, earning herself more of the legend’s teachings and led hunts for infected creatures of the purple eye disease. This hunt however proved more elusive than the combined forces of both seasoned hunters. When Aya saw an infected landstrider, she and skekMal assembled multiple snares to capture the beast, but the infected gained some sort  
of strength enhancement and broke every snare, both leather, and metal. Another time, skekMal spotted an infected Rakkida and quickly avoided the beast, surprising Aya from his sudden dismissal until she saw multiple Rakkidas in the shadows with the same purple colored eyes and quickly agreed to his tactics. 

In Addition to these miserable hunts, the huntress' countless failures have questioned her skills and loyalty to her clan. Maudra Fara has grown impatient with Aya’s failures and begins to question her reports, especially how the huntress always returns beaten and covered with new wounds. Even worse, Deon has been visiting more often when he heard her new mission and finds it an absolute waste of her time. The Spriton ridicules her like a childling and highly recommends she quits her quest and prepares for their wedding. Aya was thankful Midna visited at that moment because with all the heavy pressure on her shoulders, Aya was ready to skewer the Spriton with her arrows. The failed missions, doubt of her maudra and now Deon’s obsession to prepare their wedding have caused a new level of rage Aya has never felt.

“For the love of Thra,” Aya swore loudly before she angrily kicks the shamble pieces of a landstrider snare. 

SkekMal kneeled next to another broken snare, observing the fragments and the tracks around it before he said, “I specifically made these snares to cause more pain the more they struggle. Most creatures would give up due to exhaustion or blood loss, but this.” He then stops and pulls on the broken loop, covered in large amounts of blood, pieces of fur and muscle tissue. 

“The disease must derange their minds and block their sense of pain. This landstrider is either suffering from excruciating pain due to a limb barely attached to its body or its long-dead from the heavy blood loss.” skekMal predicted before he looked up to Aya and saw her pacing with an angry scowl to the floor, completely oblivious to his discovery. Frowning that she ignored him, skekMal dropped the broken snare and approached Aya, increasing the stealth in his feet as he watched the fluster grow on the gelfling’s face.

“I need evidence; my clan is questioning my skills and loyalty. Their suspicion is getting to the point that they will order me to dreamfast and if that happens…,” Before Aya could finish her rant she felt a large force to her shins, making the huntress gasp in surprise as she went airborne. 

Landing on her face, Aya shared a painful grunt from the impact before she quickly recovered to her knees and yelled, “What was that for?!” But immediately regretted her outburst when the ruthless skeksis loom over her, gazing down at her with an intimidating glare. The huntress knew that when she saw that face, she needed to shut her mouth and look away from skekMal’s eyes or suffer great consequences. 

Once he saw her submission, skekMal folded his arms over his chest and says, “Calm down gelfling this is a hunt neither of us has pursued. Acting like a fizgig pup having a tantrum is not going to help either of us,” The scolding made Aya cheeks burn red from embarrassment before she notices skekMal lean forward and offers his right hand. 

“I need you to focus Aya; the quicker we figure out how to capture the infected or locate evidence of what is causing this disease, the better our situation will be,” skekMal added, making Aya look up to his eyes and see he still held a stern gaze, but also confidence in her. That gaze made another feeling build, like uni-moths fluttering in her stomach. It was so strange, too strange for Aya that she quickly shook her head before she reached up and grabbed skekMal’s offer hand. 

Pulling the huntress to her feet, skekMal stretched his arms over his head before he shared a tired sigh and said, “I think we are due for a new scenery; tomorrow morning you and I shall travel to the silver sea for a two-day trip.” Before he casually walked away, leaving a jaw-dropped gelfling behind him.

“W-wait,” Aya said before she caught up to skekMal as he kneel and checked another broken trap. “How do I explain that to my Maudra? She and half the clan are already suspicious of this mission and you just want me to waltz up to her with a bright smile and say I’ll be gone for two days for reasons I cannot say?” The skeksis didn’t look up to the rattled gelfling, his focus entirely on the mangled trap.

“Yes, that should do quite nicely,” skekMal answered, side glancing the gelfling to see her eyes wide as her face began to turn pink with anger.

Sighing in annoyance, skekMal tossed the broken net aside and said, “Fine I have some connections with the Sifa clan. Expect a messenger before the Greater sun tomorrow,” skekMal explained, making Aya quirk a brow before he began to head south to his haven. While Aya wanted to ask more questions of his vague plan, the huntress could sense the hunter was not in the mood for more chatter. While he was his casual self, skekMal hasn’t properly dismissed her for almost two weeks. The skeksis would just walk away, leaving her alone without a word. The hunter was already causing strange feelings bubbling within Aya’s and adding this silent cold shoulder after another failed hunt makes her wonder if he was bothered by these fails, or if it was her presence.

_ No, he would have killed me or ended these meetups long ago; these failed hunts must be getting to him too_, Aya thought, sharing a deep frown that she is failing as a hunter and companion. With no other choice, Aya opened her wings and headed north for Stone-In-Wood, knowing she would get another scolding from her Maudra and wary eyes from her clan members. After Aya returned to her clan, she received the expected scolding from her Maudra, but it was the warning that Maudra Fara left that terrified the huntress. 

_ “If you keep showing no results of this scouting, then I will have no choice, but order you to dreamfast. While I believe your word in your reports, I feel something amiss. As the most skilled hunter of our clan, I find it very surprising you have failed to even gather one shred of evidence of this so-called blight for almost half a trine. On top of that, you refuse help from your hunting group, stating that they need new types of training none of them has ever seen. This mission is becoming quite questionable Aya and I hate for it to question your loyalty to me and your clan.” _ Those words still rang in her ears as she felt herself shake in her bed as sweat dripped down her forehead.

“Aya,” Midna asked, making the huntress turn to her friend, seeing the dark mane gelfling look up at her in worry as she lay on Aya’s futon next to the window. After Aya reported to the council, Midna saw the drained huntress and guided her home, insisting she stay for the night and the huntress was too exhausted to argue. 

Aya then shook her head, wiping her forehead and sharing a small smile before she said, “Sorry Midna, just a little frazzled from the past few weeks.” Her answer didn’t soothe Midna worry, instead, it made her friend sigh before she stood and approached Aya’s bedside.

Taking a seat next to Aya, Midna put her hand on the huntress’ and said, “Aya I heard what happened in the courtroom.” Making Aya’s smile falter and look down to her lap in distraught.

Sighing, Midna continued, “If you fail again, Maudra Fara will order you to dreamfast. Your mission will be spoiled and…,” Midna cut herself short when she sees Aya clench her hands into tight fists.

“He said a messenger will come tomorrow from the Sifas, what the message is I don’t know, but he said it should allow me to leave the clan for 2 days. This plan will never work, not with everyone doubting me,” Aya explained, making Midna reach up and bring into a soft hug.

“If he is as smart as you say he is; then he will come up with something to clear their doubt,” Midna explained before she leaned back and gently picked up Aya’s chin. 

“Get some rest Aya, tomorrow could bring better news,” Midna said with a soft smile, making Aya sigh and nod in understanding. 

After Midna returned to her bed, Aya laid back and looked up to her ceiling, her mind still swirling with worry. Oddly, Aya’s worries began to drift from her clan’s doubt to the hunter and what he must be thinking tonight.

_ SkekMal looks more defeated the more we fail; I hope he’s not thinking it’s my fault, but what if it is? What if I’m not strong or fast enough even with his lessons? I-I don’t want to disappoint him when we have come so far_, Aya thought, a wave of guilt flooding her body as she squeezes her eyes tight.

_ Why, why does he plague my mind? Out of all the troubles I have, I think about him? skekMal force me to start these lies and stupid challenges, he’s the cause of all of it_, Aya thought, giving a frustrating grunt before she turns to her right side. 

_ Yet, I can’t bring myself to hate him. It hurt me more to lose his trust than my clan. Why does he affect me so; a skeksis lord that tortures, humiliates, and even threatens to kill me when I fail his challenges. He is a monster_, Aya stopped her thoughts when visions of his face, his proud smile, and mischievous smirk. The huntress felt her cheeks burn and snuggled deep in her blankets, completely shocked by these strange feelings forming so quickly. The strange feeling that started months ago has gotten stronger and stronger the more she hunted with skekMal. From the smallest touch to the way he looks at her causes her body to react in ways she has heard Rifka talked about when Balon would clumsily flirt with her. Aya denied this was the same feeling; he was a skeksis and she was a gelfling. It was profound and even disgusting to Aya that she would even compare such feelings to what she felt for skekMal, a crystal lord and blood-thirsty hunter that was more of a poacher. No, the huntress will deny these feelings; in fact, she concluded that what she feels is the utmost respect for the hunter and that is all. With her mind clear of such forbidden thoughts, Aya rolled back on her back and closed her eyes, her anger turned to a determination to face her maudra, clan and mission head-on for tomorrow.

The next morning, at the dawn of the Greater sun, a Sifa messenger arrived at Stone-In-Wood. The messenger held a scroll in front of the courtroom and read that the Sifa most esteemed soothsayer had a vision of Aya’s quest and it would lead her to the Silver Sea. The Sifa Maudra humbly ask Maudra Fara to allow the huntress to visit their docks and sail with their most respected captain in hopes that Aya will find what she and many soothsayers in the clan desperately want to understand. The platinum hair gelfling was shocked that the legendary hunter could compose such an elaborate plan, but she still had her doubts that her maudra would fall for the message. Once again, Aya was surprised that her Maudra agreed to the request, blessing the huntress to travel to the shores of the Silver Sea. Maudra Fara did warn Aya about her words from the night before and she only allowed the huntress to visit the docks out of the respect of the Sifa Maudra’s request. Bowing to her Maudra, Aya left the courtroom to organize her equipment for the next two days. Aya has never left the clan or the forest; none of her duties lie beyond her clan’s territory and she only heard tales from the clan’s messengers or wanderers passing through. The huntress didn’t know what to expect after she met up with skekMal in Dark Wood, but the long journey of walking east through the Endless Forest, and crossing the Spriton plains, gave Aya plenty of time to imagine what the sea might look like. What lay in front of the huntress as she and the hunter stood on top of a cliff looking down at the Sifa docks, did not come close to what she had in mind.

“T-this is so beautiful,” Aya said softly as a gentle breeze blew by, the wind pulling her into this world of white sandy beach and an endless body of water reflecting the bright blue sky. Hearing a dark chuckle, Aya turns her gaze to her right and sees the hunter pull up his furred hood, the snout of his mask only visible to the sunlight, while his bright yellow eyes glow bright in the shadows of his hood.

“A nice change no; come, I have an old companion that will take us out to islands with excellent bow hunting,” skekMal said, making Aya nod before she pulled her hood up and followed him down to the docks.

Upon arrival, a Sifa sailor approached the two, bowing to the skeksis lord before he guided the two hunters through the docks. Aya saw many boats, from the simple fishing boats to vast ships with brightly colored sails and flags of the Sifa symbol. Aya was in awe of all the colors, culture and the sea creatures gathered in various baskets until she looked up and saw a creature that made her halt in her tracks. SkekMal noticed the huntress hesitation when stopped his tracks and he side-eyed her with his eyes filled with dark amusement.

“Scared little huntress,” he asked in an amused tone, making Aya look at him in shock before gazing back at the giant monster resting at the end of the dock. None of the Sifa seem to care that this colossal beast was resting right next to their village like it was just a natural occurrence. The creature had an armored body of ragged sharp rocks, giant blood-red eyes that observe the smaller creatures below and a triangular shape mouth with jagged teeth. The whole body stood out of the shoreline as if it was sitting in a small shallow puddle and its strong hot breath fluctuated the waves and the winds. Though extremely terrified, Aya swallows down her fear and looks forward, making the hunter chuckle again before he continues his stroll, Aya quickly following after him and praying they will not take a ship too close to the behemoth. 

Sadly, not only were the hunters standing right next to the giant, but the creature was actually their ride across the Silver Sea. Aya was shocked beyond words that this massive beast could be tame by the Sifa, but then as the Sifa guide spoke with one of the crew members, the huntress’s eyes caught a large form on top of the beast’s head. The true tamer was a crystal lord, a tall blue feathered skeksis dressed in a maroon coat with dark blue shoulder pads, a black undershirt with dark green pants that cuff at their ankles. Like skekMal, they wore cloth wraps around their feet, soiled by the creature’s skin coloring, but they wore a small blue sailor hat with a long teal feather swaying in the wind. Three silver rings pierce the front of their furred snout, as a gold chain with three gold rings hangs under their hat. This skeksis was built strong like skekMal and held dominance respect to their Sifa crew when Aya saw the gelflings bow to the skeksis and called them “captain.”

_ Please don’t be another skekMal_, Aya mentally prayed as she and skekMal were finally allowed to board the beast, using a long wooden ladder to reach the top of the sea monster’s head. Aya was about to fly when skekMal quickly grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

“The captain will tear your wings off if you fly to the top. Guests must climb out of respect for the captain’s invitation,” skekMal warned, making Aya nod in understanding before she grabbed the ladder. Once both hunters made it to the top, Aya was catching her breath before she caught the captain approaching the two. Aya quickly bows her head to the captain, hearing an amused hum from the blue feathered skeksis.

“I’m surprised you didn’t let her fly; I was hoping for some target practice with my new daggers,” the skeksis said, having a deep yet surprisingly feminine voice that was soothing to the ears, but gave the huntress a cold chill up her spine.

skekMal chuckles in amusement, taking off his hood as he approaches the large skeksis and says, “She is my servant Mariner; any harm comes to her, you will have to answer to me and my blades.” The passive threat quirk the captain’s brow as the crew around them stop their chores and look at the three. The Sifas didn’t take too kindly to the threat, each grabbing their nearest weapon and slowly circling the three. Aya worried this might turn into a lethal battle, but then the captain smirks before she burst into loud laughter and brought the hunter into a tight side hug.

“Ah skekMal, it has been too long since I have seen grace by your ugly mug,” the captain laughed, much to the hunter disapproval.

SkekMal growled at the close interaction but accepted the treatment before the captain pulled away and said “Now before we take to sail to the wonders of the sea, I believe a certain settlement is in order for the immense tasks you bestow on the Sifa and myself.” the skeksis then held out her right hand, making skekMal roll his eyes before he reached behind him and pulled out a large leathered sack. Handing the sack to the captain, the blue skeksis open the bag to reveal large portions of sapphires and emeralds, making Aya and the crew members gasp at the sight.

Nodding her head side-to-side, the captain closed the bag and said, “You know I prefer rubies over emeralds, but this will do. Welcome aboard skekMal and his servant girl.” Aya huffed at her title as she lowered her hood but knew it would be better to stay quiet or risk having the attention of two vicious skeksis.

Once the crew was ready to sail, the captain blew a small flute, making an ear-piercing whistle before the beast shuffled back to the deeper waters. The swaying caused Aya to become dizzy as her stomach growled from the nauseating movements, but the crew offered her spinach-like leaves to chew that will help her with what they called, “Sea-sickness.” After the skekMal’s exchange, the crew became very friendly with Aya as they comfort her through her first voyage to the sea and ask many questions of her origins. When the huntress tries to introduce herself, skekMal intervenes and introduces her as Merk, a Vapra living amongst the Stonewood. The hunter then continues that he captured Merk during one of his hunts and spared her to become his hunting servant. It puzzled Aya that he would change her name as well since the Sifa messenger knew her name and title, but then she remembered how he wanted their meetings to be the utmost secrecy. Aya assumed this whole scheme must have been carefully crafted between SkekMal, skekSa and only a few Sifa members so no words of their relationship would leak to the other clans or to the crystal lords. Skekmal put a lot of work and money to bring Aya on this journey, making the gelfling huntress wonder the inconvenience he went through for her. These thoughts caused the huntress’s stomach to flutter again, but this time her wings gave a sudden twitch, making her gasp loudly and turn to her back.

_ What was that _, Aya thought in great concern before she heard her alias name called to the center of the beast head. Aya quickly made her way to the captain’s side, seeing skekMal standing behind the blue skeksis as she looked through a miniature spyglass. Looking in the direction the captain was viewing, Aya saw a huge wall of dense fog, a haunting aura radiating off it as if lost souls were trapped inside. The current from the fog pushed away and if she looked close enough, Aya could spot black jagged rocks sticking out of the water.

“Alright you two,” the captain said before she lowered her spyglass and put it back on her holster. “We are approaching a place my crew and I keep secret, so do me a favor and swear your secrecy or I’ll kill you both and toss your bodies off my vessel.” Aya flinches at the passive yet gruesome warning while skekMal eyed the captain in anticipation. 

“Good hunting grounds,” the hunter asked, about to reach for his bow, but was immediately stopped when the captain swiftly grabbed one of her long swords and put the sharp tip to his neck. 

“Touch your bow and I’ll cut your throat and watch you bleed slowly and then have my crew tear your slave to pieces to use for bait,” the captain warned with a deadly gleam in her eyes. Aya began to panic, but then she heard a frustrating sigh before the hunter put his hands up.

“Alright, you crazed water lover; I swear not to tell or raise my bow,” skekMal promised, making the captain turn to Aya. 

“I swear to your secret and withhold my weapons,” Aya stumbled, making skekSa smirk in satisfaction before she put her sword away.

“Excellent, now both of you sit tight and no fast movements,” skekSa instructed before she pulled out her flute again.

The captain let out another ear-piercing whistle that stops the beast movements just a couple meters from the fog. All was quiet when they stopped; the only sound was the calm wind and the waves hitting the beast’s body. Aya did not understand why the crew was silent until skekSa played a small tune with her flute. It was a strange melody like a soft calling that carried into the wind and into the fog. She played a short tune and then stopped as if the blue feathered captain was waiting for a response. Aya was rather perplexed by this strange ritual until she heard a distant sound coming from the fog. It sounded like chirping, very soft but almost blended with a feminine tone. Aya’s strong ears twitched at the sound before she saw a shadow of a large creature flying just at the edge of the fog. Though covered in fog, Aya could see its huge wingspan and the body just a little smaller than the two skeksis next to her. Aya became cautious of this idea and felt like it was a trap, glancing up to skekMal whose eyes gleamed with caution and excitement. 

“I see it,” skekMal softly whispered as he pulled both of his hands behind his back. “Stay where you are and wait for my signal.” Aya could see the glint of his blade behind his furred armor, nodding in understanding before she reached back to grab her bow. The Mariner then played the tune again, having more vigor and excitement in each note. The creature in the fog calls out loudly in response before it bursts out and what Aya laid eyes on was so shocking, she began to wonder if this journey was a dream. 

_ By Mother Aughra, it’s an Avius_, Aya thought as her jaw slack slightly, stunned that a creature she had heard in tales of old was alive and flying right in front of her eyes. This creature is as beautiful as the tales foretold; bright blue body feathers with white covering her midsection and inner thighs. The Avius had dark blue feathers on its shoulders lower forearm, but the forearms grew lighter towards the elbow and had long feathers standing out to look as if she was wearing sleeves. Her breasts, waist, and mid-thigh to her knees were colored in beautiful bright teal feathers in the center and faded to a grey-blue on the outer rim. Both hands, shins, and feet were covered in gray scales with powerful dark blue talons that could easily pierce the thickest Nebrie hide. Her eyes match the purest peridot and her snow-white face with soft blue lips, an elegant masterpiece that would have all under her spell. The avian creature’s hair was a grey-blue with dark blue ends, but the underside held an ocean blue coloring that if you look closely changed different shades of blue when the light shines just right. Lastly, her massive wings, twice Aya size, were grey-blue, with dark blue ends, catching the wind around her and performing agile dances to the captain’s flute. Making sure she wasn’t hallucinating due to the sea-sickness, Aya glanced at skekMal and saw him hypnotized by the creature before them. The hunter was so enraptured by the Avius, his eyes following the creature’s every move, it made a wave of unforeseen anger build in the huntress’ chest. Aya quickly shook off the feeling before the captain finished her song, the Avius quickly flying to the captain and landed by her side. The Avius then nuzzled delightfully under the captain’s chin with a bright grin as her wings wrapped around their bodies in an affectionate manner. 

_ Are they together_, Aya thought with a slight blush as she watches the skeksis captain return the loving nuzzles.

“This explains your hostility,” skekMal said, interrupting the two reunions. “Thought I shoot your mate,” The tease earns the hunter a death glare from the mariner.

“Her name is Ares,” skekSa stated before Ares noticed the two newcomers, her head tilted in curiosity before she hopped over to the two. Ares must not know personal boundaries when she lunges her face straight into skekMal’s, her lips inches from touching his beak as her bright green eyes observe all the details in his face. Aya watches Ares circle skekMal, the same anger from before rising, but quickly diminishes when Avius's attention falls on her. Aya stiffens as Ares circles the gelfling, taking much interest in her long braided hair. After she was done playing with her hair, Ares looked Aya directly in the eyes, piercing into the huntress’ soul with those large peridot orbs, before she shared an ecstatic grin and rubbed her cheeks against Aya’s.

“Ah, Ares doesn’t favor many folks, especially strangers from the mainland, but she has taken a liking to your slave,” skekSa said in a teasing tone, making Aya groan at the over affection she was receiving.

“I-I am extremely honored; how do you make her stop,” Aya asked in a pleading tone, making both skeksis chuckle in amusement before skekSa threw an arm around skekMal’s shoulders. 

“I am afraid I need your master for the moment to plan some coordinates. Be a good dear and entertain my precious pearl while we’re gone,” the captain ordered, making Aya share a pleading look to skekMal, but the old vulture just smiles in amusement before he let the captain lead him to the neck of the beast. 

“Be kind to her Merk and let her do whatever she wants or else,” skekSa warned in a passive and jolly tone, making Aya groan as Aress continued to roughly rub their faces together. 

After a few more moments of snuggling, Aya spent her time trying to communicate with Ares. Unfortunately, Ares did not speak the common tongue, but she could understand it, so the two females spent over two hours communicating through charades about their birthplace and families. Aya learned that Ares’s family is dying due to a birth defect in the males. One male is born every eight years and there was a high chance that male would die before they hit maturity. Ares hopes there are other species that can help them reproduce, but her mother, the high matriarch of the last Avius forbids such ideas. So, Ares has secretly met with skekSa after she discovers the skeksis sailing past her home, almost fifty trines ago and while they have been unsuccessful, both skekSa and Ares have hope. When both skeksis return back to the forehead of the sea monster, skekSa pulls out her flute once more and shares a soft tune, Ares feathered hair shoots up like a Mounder’s ears catching a foreign noise, before she shares a warm smile and sways her way to the captain. 

Ares nuzzles affectionately under skekSa’s chin, wrapping her arms around the skeksis strong neck before the captain turns to the hunters and said, “I have my first mate to take you to the coordinates I mentioned; if you need me, don’t bother I have important matters to attend.” The captain then leads her precious mate to the neck of the beast, some of the crew members snickering as they continue their chores. Aya rolled her eyes at their immaturity, turning to her so-called master to speak of their next objective when she noticed the curious gleam in his eyes.

“SkekMal,” Aya called, making the skeksis snapped from his thoughts and turning to her in surprise.

Clearing his throat, skekMal turned towards the left shoulder of the beast before he said, “G-gather your bow and arrows, I’ll show you a new type of hunting in this kind of environment.” Aya tilts her head in confusion, never once seeing the hunter caught so off guard even during hunting, but she decided to put the thought to rest and prepare for this new type of hunting.

A few hours later, the sea beast arrived at a luscious island with several coves filled with beautiful coral reefs. SkekMal showed Aya to tie a long rope to her arrow and shoot for fish in the shallow parts of the water. Aya has done fishing in the Black River, but the gelfling would have never fathom this type of hunting with her favorite weapon. The two hunters brought many fish species aboard for food, but then a large predatory fish, the size of a Rakkida and twice as deadly, tried to attack some of the crew members. Aya and skekMal smirk at each other before they charge at the beast, Aya adrenaline running high as she feels the excitement of hunting worthy prey. The two hunters easily conquered the beast, earning high praise from the crew that they would prepare a feast in their honor. When the suns began to set for their final lights, a huge bomb fire was made and a feast of seafood, ale and all sorts of spirits were served throughout the crew. The Sifas sang songs of the sea, journeys with their captain and tales of the old, making Aya smile with delight at the merriment. As the huntress stood by her comrade's side at the very edge of the fire’s light, all the huntress' stress and anxiety washed away into the depth of the sea, leaving her fresh, calm and content to where she was. Hunting with the hunter again, syncing as they did brought back her confidence as to why she received the title as the lead huntress of the Stonewood clan. As the sister rose to watch the crew’s merriment, the captain finally made her presence; a satisfied smile from cheeks to cheek as she sways her way to the two hunters.

“And where is your precious jewel,” skekMal teased, making Aya roll her eyes.

Skeksa was unphased by his tease as she still held her smile before she replied, “After hours of our engagement, she had to return home for the evening. Her family is very strict on her curfew and we can’t have them finding out where she spends most of the day.” SkekMal chuckled at this while Aya decided to leave the two so she wouldn’t have to hear more disturbing details. Aya quickly regretted her decision when one of the drunken crew members demanded she sings.

“N-no I do not sing,” Aya quickly rejected, making the others groan in disapproval before she saw two large shadows hovering over her. The huntress turns her head to see both skeksis looking down at her with devious smiles, making Aya gulp nervously at what they were possibly planning.

“Oh you have to sing; Vapras are known for their angelic voice,” skekMal noted, making the crew whistle and cheer her name to sing. Aya looked at skekMal with infuriating glare, but the skeksis just waves his left hand like he was presenting her.

With no other choice, Aya shifted her feet in the sand as she tried to remember the songs of her clan. For some reason, all her clan’s songs she knew by heart came in pieces and the pressure began to grow heavy on her shoulders. Suddenly, a memory of her aunt from Ha’rar came to mind, singing a lullaby she loved very dearly. Her Aunt said that Aya’s mother used to sing it to her father when he would have sleepless nights, stressed by the memories of the Arathim Wars. Taking a deep breath, Aya looks out to the crowd, the lyrics of the lullaby set in her thoughts as she feels her confidence grow. 

** In the moonlight, I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a bow string's pulse**

**In the moon's pale light you looked at me**

**Nobody knows your heart**

**When the sun has gone I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting but cold**

**Like the blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet**

**Nobody knows your heart**

**All of your sorrow, grief, and pain**

**Locked away in the forest of the night**

**Your secret heart belongs to the world**

**Of the things that sigh in the dark**

**Of the things that cry in the dark**

After Aya finishes her song, the campfire becomes quiet, only the fire crackling in the night. Aya wasn’t expecting this reaction and nervously rubbed her left arm, wondering if she somehow offended the crew. Looking to skekMal for advice, the huntress saw both skeksis in shock of her singing. SkekMal's gaze was something the huntress has never seen the skeksis share; his eyes glowing bright, but not in the predatory way when they compete in his challenges. It made the huntress’s body become warm like a soft candle flame as a thousand unimoths flutter in her stomach. What happens next however stun Aya completely; her wings quiver under her cloak. 

_ They quiver...my wings quiver_, Aya thought, dipping her head low to hide her heated face before she quickly turns on her heel and heads for the beach. 

Once alone, Aya paced the shoreline as she held a hand to her mouth, utterly shocked by what her wings had done. Out of all beings, out of all times, her wings quiver for the first time in her life and it wasn’t for her betrothed! No matter how much she shook her head, the feelings wouldn’t go away and the memory did not disappear.

_ That is it I can’t do this anymore; first everything went back to normal and now this catastrophe? When we get to the mainland I am ending this pact with the hunter and return to my clan, I don’t care if he guts me, I can’t be…_, Aya mental ranting is interrupted when she feels a familiar dark presence and turns around to see skekMal. Aya was shocked he didn’t try to sneak up on her like last time and his expression wasn’t amusement from her distress, but similar to the time when they were ambushed at the Caves of Grot it made her wings quiver again. 

_ I am about to rip these wings out_, Aya angrily thought, putting her hands behind her back to tightly secure her wings.

Tilting his head, skekMal asked, “Why did you run off?” Making Aya flinch at the question before she shook her head and put on her best smile.

“Well, who wouldn’t after that performance? I was horrendous and no one gelfling took pity for me,” Aya jokes, hoping it will earn her a chuckle from the masked skeksis, but it didn’t.

“Did you go into the dreamspace; everyone was in awe of your voice. I would have never fathom you could sing like that,” skekMal answered before he took a step forward, making Aya quickly take a step back.

“O-oh that; well I spent a few trines growing up in Ha’rar before I realized the culture of the Vapra clan was not my best interest. The lessons of a proper maiden are still by far the worst punishment anyone can endure,” Aya joked again, desperately wanting to change subjects even if it humiliates herself, but he still didn’t laugh.

_ Damn it skekMal, laugh at me already_, Aya thought as her smile began to falter and the hunter kept striding towards the fleeting huntress.

“Aya, you’re acting strange,” skekMal stated, his eyes turning stern as he continues to approach.

Shifting her eyes away from his, Aya took a nervous breath and replied, “I-it might be the trip; I am from a landlocked clan with only the Black River and our ale fountain as our only source of water.” Aya then realized her jesting was getting out of hand along with her posture. The huntress shaky arms, retreating steps, and shaky voice are revealing everything out in the open like a Nebrie walking in broad daylight.

Before the huntress knew it, skekMal was standing in front of her giving her only a foot of space between them. Aya knew he was there, but she couldn’t even make eye contact as she felt her wings shaking against her arms. Not just her wings, but now even her body was reacting to his closeness as she felt a fire now burn in her stomach as goosebumps trail all over.

_ I-I can’t feel this, I won’t_, Aya thought as tears sting the corners of her eyes and her emotions swirling like a whirlpool just ready to drown her. As Aya’s emotions started to drag her down, she suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder, snapping out of her trance and looked up to the tall skeksis.

SkekMal’s expression had softened as he gazed down upon her and said, “I think it is time for us to retire.” The statement alone flushes all the emotions and Aya sighs in relief before she nodded her head in agreement. 

Once the hunters returned to camp, skekSa had lined up her crew and ordered them to apologize for their rude behaviors. Even the captain apologized and praised Aya’s voice, asking her that the next time she visits, she must sing a duet with Ares. This had the whole crew cheering at the idea and Aya replied she would be more than happy to and bid everyone goodnight. The hunters had a tent set up at the far end of the campsite, big enough to fit five gelflings or three skeksis. It was more luxurious than any tent Aya has been in, but she didn’t have time to think about it now. Taking the farthest corner of the tent, Aya quickly changed into her sleeping attire of a long white cotton nightgown open in the back and beige leggings. The huntress then fled to her furred blankets, but just as she kneel to the soft bedding, a strong hand softly pressed itself to her back, making Aya gasp loudly before she side glance behind her and saw skekMal. The skeksis removed his mask, along with his furred armor so he was only in his dark blue long sleeve shirt and pants that define his muscular body. Aya blushed upon gazing at his exposed form while her wings quiver hard from the hunter’s hand and lean towards his touch.

“Your wings have been trembling since you sang,” SkekMal said in a soft tone, taking one of the stems and softly massaging it. Aya was trying to hold back a moan from the massage, his feather-like touches caused her face to burn as her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

“It must be hard for you to be in winds you're not familiar with,” skekMal added, taking the other wing and repeating the massage.

Aya had both hands between her legs to hold firm, but the massage was causing something to build in her core. The huntress quickly drew her right index finger and bit down to hold back moans that desperately wanted to escape her lips. 

“Aya,” skekMal whispered, leaning close to her right ear. “Tell me what ales you; what has happened to cause these sporadic muscles, why won’t you tell me?” Aya made a small whimper from the shiver caused by his hot breath brushing against her neck. 

“I-I can’t,” Aya mumbled, before skekMal placed his hands on Aya’s shoulders, causing her to gasp again as his heat spread through her body like wildfire. 

“Can’t what Aya, tell me,” he demanded with a growl before he took a tight hold of her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. There was too much heat, too much contact for Aya to handle that she felt the heat in her core explode causing her to share a muffled scream as she broke the skin of her knuckle with her teeth. The skeksis immediately let her go, allowing the huntress to fall forward and catch herself with her left hand. Panting, Aya quickly recovers herself before she tucked herself in her furs, her face completely flushed, she covered her head to hide her shame.

***************

The hunter noticed odd behaviors from his hunting companion; from the flinches of his touches to the sudden redness on Aya’s cheeks when he catches her off guard. Before, the feral skeksis could easily sense the huntress’s embarrassment and frustration from her failed losses of his challenges, but these new behaviors skekMal couldn’t identify. The hunter was the master of fear, anger, sadness, and anxiety from his hunts of all the creatures he has encountered in Thra, yet these emotions he has never seen from his prey. When they arrived at the Sifa’s docks, Aya became more of herself and in the battle of the large sea monster that tried to attack the crew, they were in perfect sync as two seasoned hunters ready for a fight. Everything seems to be coming together, but then Aya was asked to sing and skekMal thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tease her, but instead awestruck everyone in the camp. SkekMal never heard a Vapra sing, just rumors of their angelic voice from the crystal lords at the castle when he was called, yet her voice was beyond any beautiful sound that has reached his wrinkle ear holes. The huntress was not standing there when she sang; it was another creature that exhilarates the hunter’s heart and sends a pleasurable jolt down his spine. SkekMal felt his nostrils flare and his claws involuntary flex as if he was hunting prey, but Aya wasn’t prey, at least not anymore. But now the skeksis question those thoughts from his reaction and when he tried to confront her after she ran from her performance she insulted herself in a nervous manner and tried to change the subject. There was no denying that the huntress was hiding something, she was never a good liar since they met and tonight prove that the more she tried to hide, the more she rambled like a panic fizgig. SkekMal thought she wanted privacy to speak, so he suggested they retire for the night, but that was a mistake. 

Without her notice, skekMal saw her change into her night attire in the far corner of the tent and when the lanterns’ light caught her wings, he gasps at the sight. Beautiful shades of pink and purple illuminated on her exposed peach skin and wild platinum blonde hair, turning the gelfling into the creature the skeksis saw on the beach. In this form, even the beautiful Ares couldn’t compare to the creature before him and a new desire build within him. Carefully, skekMal snuck behind the gelfling, testing his boundaries by putting his right hand on the middle of her back. The gelfling reacted in surprise, but once he grabbed a gentle hold of her wing, she began to squirm and pant under his hold. The gelfling reaction was so puzzling to the skeksis, but he did find her wings quite memorizing up close. No blood or bruises like before, only a few scars on the strong stems. It was a masterpiece in these wings and he wondered why he didn’t notice them before. After his sight-seeing of her wings, the skeksis asked again what was happening to her, but the gelfling refused to answer as she was suffering in his embrace. Aya’s constant refusal started to annoy ruthless skeksis, so skekMal thought if he scared her by trapping her against his form, it would knock some sense to her. Instead, the gelfling gave a muffled scream from the sudden move, surprising the skeksis and quickly let her go. The huntress looked as if she was ready to fall unconscious, her left arm shooting out to capture her from falling before she caught her breath and tucked herself in her bedding. The skeksis stare at the gelfling, completely frozen in the spot until he smelled something in the air. The hunter sniffed around, finding the smell sweet, but also intoxicating to his senses. The skeksis’ hair stood at ends the more he smelled and his body was shivering in anticipation to find the source as quickly as possible. 

_ By the Crystal, what is this erotic scent_, skekMal thought, the scent potent around him until he realized the source was from Aya. It radiated off the gelfling and the closer he sniffed her form, the more powerful and alluring it became. SkekMal then realized he was now crouched over the gelfling and quickly jumped away with a hiss of disapproval.

_ Why does she smell so luscious_, skekMal thought, feeling saliva build in his mouth and attempt to approach her again when another scent filled the air. While the hunter welcomes the scent of fear, smelling hers spoil the sweet scent. The hunter frowns at the smell before he notices the gelfling curl tightly in a fetal position, making his desire wane completely and return to his bedding on the other side of the tent. 

Just at the peak of the first brother, the crew had awakened and set sail for the mainland. SkekMal kept to himself by the captain’s side as he watched his companion help the crew with chores, taking notes of the huntress' depressed manner when she was alone in her work. SkekMal greatly disapproves of the huntress' dismal nature, he grinds his teeth in irritation that he still hasn’t discovered the source. He didn’t want to pry further with the crew nearby, but his hands were twitching to grab a hold of her again and find the source of that delicious smell. It was sweeter than any blood the hunter has spilled and more intoxicating than the smell of fear when his prey gazes upon his monstrous form. SkekMal wanted answers, and he wanted them now, but he must be patient and choose the perfect moment, where she has dropped her guard and they were away from prying eyes.

_ Speaking of_, skekMal thought before he turned to the captain and saw her gaze upon him with a quirked brow. 

Snorting, skekMal said, “If you have something to say, say it; you look ridiculous right now trying to speculate.” The statement earns him a chuckle before the captain turns to the voyage ahead.

“One cannot help it when you make all this fuss about your servant; bribe the Sifa's Maudra to have her send a letter, then bribe me and half the docks to keep her identity hidden. Honestly, Merk is a terrible name for a Vapra.” The mariner said, making skekMal roll his eyes.

“We have an agreement I intend to keep secret, just like you with your Avius mate,” skekMal retorted, earning a disapproval hiss from the captain. 

“Are you blackmailing me, hunter,” SkekSa growled, making skekMal share an unimpressed huff.

“I am not stupid like skekVar, Mariner, but you and I do know that any words of this trip leaks to others, the Chamberlain will hear,” the hunter said, his hands closing into tight fists as he thinks of the tongue-twisting scoundrel. 

The captain scrunches her nose at the name before she says, “I am well aware of how fast words travel to the emperor’s adviser and how easily he can manipulate the emperor. which is why I will tell you this.” SkekSa turned to the hunter again, her eyes were stern as her posture straightened.

“You need to keep an eye on her; this mission she’s trailing will lead to her demise. I would rather sink my ship and crew to protect Ares from any that try to harm her. My question to you, skekMal is will you do the same for your dear huntress when this mission proves fatal,” The captain asked, the hunter about to respond yet only his mouth open and no words could come to mind. Giving a soft hum at his silence, the captain looks forward as the outline of the mainland could be seen, leaving a puzzle hunter to his thoughts.

***************

When the ship arrived at the docks, the hunters bid farewell to the crew before they headed back to the forest. One of the Sifa from the docks approached Aya and gave her a package wrapped in seaweed, telling her to only open it when presenting it to her Maudra. Aya was confused by the demand, but she carefully put it in her bag before she followed skekMal to the edge of the forest. Once they were out of the Sifa village, Aya couldn’t help but frown in shame during the walk towards home. The sync the huntress was able to rebuild with skekMal completely shattered from last night and she’s afraid that this time, it’s permanently destroyed.

_It’s over; this pact must end and I need to return to my life_, Aya thought as she followed skekMal to the cliffs where they first gaze upon the Sifa’s docks. Aya followed the hunter on a trail with a series of large boulders on either side, her head dip low to hide her face. When she rounded a corner, the hunter had disappeared completely, making the huntress halt in her tracks. Before the gelfling could search, Aya felt his dark presence to her right before her body was lifted off the ground. Aya yelped when she was slammed into a large boulder, her legs straddle around the hunter’s mid-section as her hands were forced above her head.

“SkekMal, let me go,” Aya demanded, but her voice cracked with fear. 

Glaring at her, skekMal growled, “Whatever happened last night has you sulking like a spoiled childling; if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, then I will break your wrists.” The hunter then twisted her wrists to make his point, making the huntress yelp in pain.

“It’s nothing alright,” Aya yelled, earning more pain to her wrists.

“You’re lying to me; you know how much I loathe it when you lie to my face,” skekMal growled, making Aya shake her head in despair.

“It doesn’t matter; what’s done is done and neither you or the Crystal of Truth can save me,” Aya yelled, tears falling from her face from not just the pain in her wrists, but in her chest.

SkekMal growls at her persistence refusal but decides to take a new route. Taking off his mask with his free hand, skekMal leans into Aya’s neck and shares small butterfly nips and purrs deeply in his chest. The huntress gasps in response, her legs tightly wrapping around his midsection before the sweet smell perfume the air.

“SkekMal, stop please I beg you,” Aya pleaded in a hush tone, making skekMal growl as he pushed himself closer to her form, the smell intensifying around them. Aya felt her whole body betraying her as skekMal violated her. The huntress could have put up a better fight, but her body yearned for more of his touch. As Aya began to lose her consciousness, skekMal gave a loud gasp before he pulled away, making Aya fall on her rear. 

With teary eyes, Aya looked up to see the hunter had backed away from her, his eyes shifting around as his hands began to shake. The skeksis then squatted down and rocked on his heels, his fist pressed on either side of his temple and muttered quietly to himself, too quiet for her ears. Aya then closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her knees as she softly sobbed. Aya hated seeing skekMal in his state, but right now she didn’t care for him. The hunter molested her to a degree that felt as if her soul was tainted. First her wings, and now this; Aya felt the whole world growing dark around her.

As Aya slowly descended to the pit of despair, she heard shuffling of the dirt in front of her before it came to her right. The huntress heard a loud sigh from the hunter before he said, “I will only say this once Aya, so listen and do not make me repeat.” Aya sniffled before she wiped her eyes and looked up to him.

Clearing his throat, skekMal continues, “Our challenge of hunter vs. huntress is over.” Aya went wide-eyed, she planned to end their meetups, but for him to state it felt like a knife to her heart. Dipping her head, Aya shared a disheartening nod in understanding. Suddenly, Aya felt his rough hand under her chin, gently pulling her head up to meet his bright yellow eyes. These eyes were filled with something she didn’t think existed in the hunter, not when he took pride in all the hunts and fear he brought to the creatures of Thra: regret.

“Return home and to your life. Your purpose has been served and you’ve proven to be my most elusive prey in all my life.” The hunter then stood before he placed his mask on and walked away, making Aya lift her head as she watched him go.

SkekMal then stopped after a few steps, side glancing at the huntress before he said, “Remember this Aya; the hunter is always watching you.” Anyone would have thought his last words were a threat, but Aya knew deep down in her heart as he disappeared in the shadows of the forest, he would always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> _ I do not own Dark Crystal or Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. They and their characters belong to Jim Henson and Jim Henson's Company.  
Aya and OCs mentioned belong to me._


End file.
